Help from another world
by FortissimoTrumpeter
Summary: This is set during Inheritance and after the HoO series. When the children of the big three Nico, Percy, and Jason defeat Gaea she sends them to Alegaisia in revenge. Now the trio must help Eragon defeat Galbatorix if they're to ever get back home again. Come see what happens when these two worlds clash!
1. Where in the World?

Chapter I Jason

"What Happened?" I thought. I seemed to be in a conifer forest; about 30m in front of me was a cliff. Then Percy and Nico appeared, tumbling out of thin air. Nico was the first to get to his feet looking around with a confused look on his face.

"Where are we?" he asked cautiously.

"I have no idea" I replied.

"Well let's find out." Percy said walking out to the edge of the cliff. Nico and I walked up next to him, and looked out in wonder. The cliff was 300yd's above the ground. The land looked untouched, and serene. I looked over to my right and there was a sparkling, blue lake with a small town settled on its banks.

"I say we go down there" I said. It took us the rest of the afternoon climb down the mountain, and get to the village. As we walked down what I guessed was the main street of the town the locals all stared at us. I guess Percy, and I stuck out in our bright T-shirts, his orange and mine purple. The women in this town all wore old-fashioned dresses in dark, drab colors. The men all wore either black or brown pants with boots and a heavy, woolen shirt, some wore vests, or cloaks. Every man was armed with either a sword, or a dagger.

We made our way to a building with music, and laughter pouring out of it. We walked inside and discovered it was a bar. Strangely there wasn't a police man anywhere in sight, and no one seemed to notice three minors strolling in.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else and ask for directions" Percy said as he dodged a drunk guy running straight at him.

"There has to be someone sober enough to talk to in here" I said. Just then the music stopped playing, a strong, middle aged man stood up on the stage, and started to tell a story.

"Long, long ago when Alegasia was ruled by the Dragon Riders..."

"Did he just say Dragon Riders?" Nico asked. I didn't answer and kept listening.

"The land was in its greatest era of peace and prosperity. There wasn't a supreme ruler of the land; all four races shared the land equally. If anyone ever tried taking over, or disturbed the peace, the dragon riders would come and make things right. Alas for this golden age was soon to crumble when Galbatorix came into power. He was jealous of the riders and wanted revenge, so he killed them all, and made himself king of Alegasia. One hundred years we've lived under this tyrant, come join the varden, and we can't put an ends to his injustice once and for all!" the man shouted.

"Arrest this man for anarchy against the king" someone from the back shouted. Then out of nowhere dozens of soldiers in scarlet uniforms came to arrest the story teller.

"Come to our camp just outside of Surda to join the resistance". The man said as he ran out of the bar with soldiers sprinting after him.

I put my hand on the pommel of my gladius restraining myself from running to the man's aid. I saw Percy and Nico do the same. As much as we wanted to help the guy, this wasn't our turf we could get in trouble if we helped him.

"Well onward to Surda" Nico said gravely. When we left the bar we tried asking people on the street some important questions like.

"Where the heck are we?" and "where can we stay for the night?" Most people just looked at us like we we're lunatics and kept walking until finally one nice guy told us the directions to an Inn. All three of us emptied all the cash in our pockets. The Inn keeper accepted our coins but looked confused at the dollar bills. He gave us a key and told us to go upstairs. We conversed a while trying to make sense of our day. The only thing we agreed on was that we should go to Surda, and we have no idea how to get home.


	2. Another prophecy

Chapter II Percy

That night I dreamed of the moment right before Jason, Nico and I all showed up here in Alegasia.

"You may have defeated my children and I, but before I sleep for another millennia I'm going to use my last remaining strength to ruin your lives! Hahahaha!" She cackled.

Gaea faded away until I found myself on Camp Half-Blood beach where to my disappointment I found my least favorite goddess (besides Gaea) Hera, there was no need to bow and show respect to her, so I just waited for her to come to me.

"I'm sorry about what Gaea has done to you heroes, but I...we can't bring you home" she said. For once she actually looked sad at our fate, instead of just shrugging off other major things like stealing my memory, and eight months of my life. But I was too angry at hearing she couldn't bring us back to appreciate her concern.

"What do you mean you can't bring us back? How else are we supposed to get back to... Earth!" I growled angrily with a hint of sarcasm, my hands inching towards my back pocket whenever I was angry. Hera's eyes flashed in annoyance, and she crossed her arms.

"The only way to get home is if you win the war against Galbatorix, and liberate Alegasia. _Once the evil king is dead and Alegasia lies in good hands, will you and your friends ever reach the sands of thy land again"_ She said mysteriously.

"Great another prophecy" I thought with dread. As usual I had dozens of questions bubbling inside me, but she was already fading away.

"Join the Varden" "Beware magi..." and she was gone. I sighed and looked forlornly at my beloved camp. Then I turned towards the waves and jumped in.

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the window of our room. I thought about what the Queen of the Gods just told me as I waited for the others to wake up. Of course none of them were happy to hear what I said. We just finished a war only to be literally sucked into another one. None of us were happy about it but we decided the only thing we could do was to go along with the prophecy.


	3. We borrow some horses

Chapter III Jason

When we went downstairs to checkout, we asked the inn keeper if he knew how to get to Surda. He drew us a map and said it was a three days travel by horseback.

"Great how are we supposed to get three horses?" I asked the others as we left the Inn.

"Well... I could just convince some horses to come join our cause." Percy said slyly with his famous lopsided grin. I forgot about his weird ability to converse with horses.

"Wouldn't that be stealing?" I asked. Percy shrugged, and replied

"It's not like they wouldn't want to. Besides they wouldn't be the first horse I've stolen." he added with a smirk. I laughed as I remembered the story of how he freed Blackjack the pegasus from the monster infested _Princess Andromeda. _

"Well alright do your thing, but don't get caught!" I cautioned. He just waved me off and went over to the pub where men kept their horses tied up. Percy stopped in front of three horses, and seemed to stare hard into their eyes. Eventually after what seemed like forever he smiled and reached out to stroke their noses before waving to Nico and me to come over.

"This is Amira" he said indicating a chestnut mare with two white socks on her front legs. "She will be yours Jason." This is cobalt" pointing to a silvery gray mare "You'll ride her Nico" the green-eyed boy pronounced. "Ebony will be mine" Percy said a bit wistfully. Ebony was a pure black mare. As we untied the horses from the fence we heard a gruff voice shout

"Hey what you do' in with our horses!" We quickly untied the rest of them and jumped on our horses. I struggled to hold on as Amira galloped away. Soon we left the town in the dust, and Amira slowed down enough to where I could sit in the saddle properly. Percy looked back at me with barely controlled laughter.

"Who taught you how to ride a horse Grace?" he said as his eyes glittered with amusement. I glared at him and retorted.

"Well all we had at camp Jupiter were pegasi and unicorns, I can fly so no need to ride a Pegasus, and unicorns are for Venus kids." "Not all of us have fathers who are the freaking God of Horses!" I added. The said Gods son slowed Cobalt down to where he was next to Amira.  
Percy still had a big smile on his face.

"Just because I can speak to horses doesn't mean I have an innate ability to ride them, I still had to learn like everyone else. But I never held on to a horse for dear life like that" he said as he went into another fit of laughter. The Demigod proceeded to tense up and cling to Cobalt in a scared, tense, mocking way that looked ridiculous. I heard Nico snicker to my left. I glared at him, as he tried to cover up his grin. Although I was the one being mocked, I had to smile. We may not get a chance to be merry with this new war were heading into.

"Alright I admit I'm not comfortable on a horse, but put Percy Jackson on a plane and he'll have a nervous breakdown." I countered with a confident grin on my face. "One would have never thought this same kid looked down on Kronos" I added with a chuckle. Nico was roaring with laughter now. Percy was trying hard not to laugh, but soon the annoyed look on his face crumbled into a happy-go-lucky grin. We all laughed until our stomachs hurt. We rode onward until sunset. When we found a suitable camp sight. I dismounted Amira, and fell over with soreness. I heard someone walk up to me, and looked up to see Percy failing to hide his smile. He gave me a hand up, and I took it embarrassed.

"Give it a few days, and you'll get used to it." he promised. "We'll make an equestrian out of you yet." Percy added looking at Amira before rolling his eyes to glance at me. I swear if horses could smile she was right then.

"Great" I thought "Even the horses are mocking me now." I stretched out my legs in an attempt to soothe my cramped muscles. My painful reminder of our first day of riding.


	4. Unpleasant scenery on the rode to Surda

Chapter IV Nico

I had a hard time getting to sleep that night. I knew since the first moment I appeared in this land that there wasn't an underworld. In fact they didn't have any kind of place for their dead. The ghosts just stayed here among the living. Back home in the Underworld, the souls knew to leave me in Peace. The specters' here didn't. From the moment I first appeared in Alegasia they rushed toward me like a tsunami. It was all I could do to keep them at bay, and not have Jason and Percy notice my discomfort. I sort of put my warding off powers on autopilot mode, and was finally able to drift off.

The next day we continued west. There were still some jokes to be said, all of us trying to lighten up the mood. Jason wanted to get Percy back for yesterday's mockery of the Roman's equestrian skills. I was still laughing at a joke Jason made about Percy's lame comebacks in battle. When Percy stopped abruptly on the top of the hill. Concerned, Jason and I rode up next to him, and gasped at the sight that our eyes lay upon.

We came across a battlefield, and by the smell it was several days old. Bodies of red-clad imperial soldiers' lay strewn all over the land. Many in awkward, sickening angles. The ground was red, and sticky with the blood of all the mutilated men on the ground. I felt the souls of hundreds of men bombard me. I could hear their cries of anguish, revenge, and despair. I shut my eyes, and clenched my teeth trying hard not to pass out with the effort of warding off the tormented souls. Jason turned away from the sight with a pained look on his face, he must have saw me and looked concerned when he asked. "Nico are you alright?" Percy turned to face me when he heard this; he looked like he was going to be sick.

I figured I shouldn't keep it a secret anymore now that they were suspicious, and I guess they should know the truth lest any of us were to die here. With a grave voice I told them

"Alegasia doesn't have an Underworld." I ignored their shocked faces and continued on. "Souls are doomed to walk this land forever, and they think I can help them." I finished in an exhausted voice. There was a long silence as my friends digested the news.

"Are the souls bothering you? or is there something else wrong?" Percy asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it takes a lot of energy to keep the spirits away from me, but I'll get used to it eventually" I  
answered. Percy continued to study me obviously not buying it, until he finally looked away to gaze at the carnage spread out before us once more.

"So does this mean that if we die here we'll be stuck in this world forever?" Jason asked timidly. I'd never seen Jason scared, before I mean at least he hid it very well since "Romans never show fear" in all. But now he was betraying all of it. Percy seemed to be deep in thought; his jaw was set in an unreadable expression.

"Honestly I don't know" I said looking at the son of Jupiter. "I can't feel the Underworlds presence like I usually can." That was what scared me the most, I felt naked without always feeling my father's realm beneath me. Maybe that is why I felt so drained, because I lost my steady flow of power I get whereever I traveled, on Earth that is. I didn't want to become a burden on my friends should we get attacked by someone, or something. I wouldn't have the energy to be much help or defend myself for that matter. There was more silence until we moved on, our hearts heavy, and our spirits lowered.


	5. Arya

Chapter V Arya

Today was a very strange day for me. Never in my life had I been the least bit intimidated by humans, especially human boys Eragon's age and younger, and I especially didn't think there was anything else in this world that could surprise me. Boy I was wrong.

This morning I was on guard duty with my fellow elves, when I noticed three figures on horseback approaching camp. My companions came down from our perch, and ventured towards them. When the figures were a mile from camp I notched an arrow in my bow, aimed, and shouted "Halt and dismount your beasts, unless you want an arrow in your throat." I said in my most commanding voice. We came out of our hiding place to assess them.

There were three boys, two looked to be about Eragon's age, and the other about two years younger. Two had swords strapped to their waists, with their fencing hand resting on the pommel, and the oldest one didn't have a sword. I focused most of my attention on that one. He was probably the magician of the group.

"Who are you, and what is your business, in Varden territory?" I commanded. The swordless boy stepped forward, and looked up to meet my eyes. I was shocked for two reasons the first that a human man would dare meet my gaze, and second his eyes were startling. They had this stunning blue-green color that reminded me of the ocean, and his gaze held immense power that he was trying to hide.

"My name is Percy Jackson, and these are…" he said gesturing to his friends to speak.

"Jason Grace" said the blonde blue-eyed boy.

"Nico Di Angelo" said the brown-haired dark-eyed boy.

"We have come to join the Varden if we may" continued Percy. For once I wasn't sure what to say.

All three boys radiated power, but in different ways, and I honestly felt a little intimidated, could they be dragon riders? No magician I've ever met had auras like these boys. I lowered my bow, and said less threateningly

"Follow us to camp then we shall see if you're trustworthy before you can join us." Percy sighed in an annoyed way, as he and his group fetched their horses. "Where are you boys from" I asked.

"It's a long story, I think it would be better if we told you when we get there and everyone's seated." The green eyed boy replied.

I didn't like that answer, but it didn't matter because their minds would have to be searched anyway. When we reached the walls of camp I searched camp for Trianna's mind. When she let me in I relayed the past events to her. A few minutes later she arrived. I turned to the boy's and told them the procedure.

"In order for us to make sure your word is true, we must be allowed to search your minds, if you resist then you must leave the Varden, and never trespass again. Trianna here will search you." I told them.

They all narrowed their eyes in distrust, obviously not liking the idea.

"Will this searching of our minds be painful, or like change us in anyway?" Jason said his words sounding like bile on his tongue.

"That's strange." I thought. Most everyone in Alegasia knows what searching of your mind entails. Perhaps the boys weren't magicians after all, and if they aren't magicians then they certainly can't be riders. I never felt so uncertain before.

"You'll be fine I promise not to peek at your deepest, darkest secrets, just what is on the surface." Trianna promised with a smile. They still weren't convinced.

"I guess I'll go first then, although I'm warning you there's some pretty disturbing stuff in my mind" Percy said humorlessly still looking uncomfortable.

I saw Nico and Jason tense when Percy approached Trianna. Trianna smiled at him

"I've survived elven, and Urgarallaga minds I'm sure I can handle what you have, now bow your head please." she said. Immediately I saw Percy tense up like a cat, Jason and Nico Grabbed their swords, but I stopped them with a fierce look. I noticed after only a few seconds of the exchange, Trianna began to frown.

"They're enemies I knew it" I thought fiercely putting my hand on my sword. Trianna's face continued to get more contorted until finally she jumped away from him.

"What!...what are you! She cried.


	6. We join the Varden

Chapter VI Arya

Percy just perked his head up, and said with a smirk. "I did warn you that my mind is a scary place." I was so surprised by Trianna's reaction that for a moment I just stood there shocked like she was. I quickly searched for Eragon's mind in camp. "_Eragon I need you and Saphira's assistance at the main entrance to camp please hurry."_ He sent me a confirmation before I turned to Percy for an explanation.

"Are you boy's not human?" I asked the green-eyed one. Percy bit his lip, and looked at his companions who looked at him in return. They seemed to silently agree on something, before Percy turned to look at me, and answered "Look ma'am this may be hard to believe, but we're…" He didn't get a chance to finish as Saphira dropped from the sky beside our group in a thunderous landing.

The next thing I knew Percy seemed to have produced a glowing bronze sword from midair, and dropped down into a defensive stance glaring at Saphira. The other boys did the same with their swords.

This was very strange every human upon meeting Saphira for the first time cowered before her, not stare down at her and get ready to attack! "_Who are these boys, and why do they not gaze upon me in fear?" _ Saphira spoke in my mind.

I didn't know how to answer her. "Sheath your swords Saphira won't harm you!" I ordered them. They didn't look happy about it, but they reluctantly lowered their weapons. Saphira growled at them, and blew smoke from her nostrils in an attempt to frighten them. It didn't do anything, but make them intensify their glares at her.

Eragon climbed down from Saphira and approached us. "Is there something wrong Arya?" he said glancing at the boy's, and Trianna in her ruffled state.

"I need you to help me escort these boys to Nasuada's tent please." I told him. "_Be ready to attack at any moment should these boy's do anything suspicious." _I spoke in Eragon and Saphira's minds. "Come follow us into camp we'll take you to our leader where you will explain yourselves further. She'll ultimately decide whether you can join the Varden, or not." I told the possible recruits.

We barged our way into camp, Eragon and Saphira in the back, Trianna in the middle with the boy's, and I in the front. As we made our way into the command tent, I noticed Percy and the other's give the urgallagran nighthawks apprehensive looks.

"Will these boys's be suspicious of every race in Alegasia?" I wondered. I motioned for the boy's, Eragon, and Trianna to step forward. Saphira stuck her head through the tent, scowling at them in hope to produce a fearful look in their eyes, but to no avail.

'Greetings, Who do we have here?" Nasuada asked. I motioned to the boy's to say there names which they did. Nasuada narrowed her eyes a bit at them, she to noticing their powerful façade. I told Nasuada all that had occurred, she raised her eye-brows at Trianna's reaction to the searching of Percy's mind. She then asked Trianna to share what she saw that was so in Percy's words "disturbing."

"I don't really know what I saw. There was what looked like a city, but the buildings were as tall as mountains. There were people everywhere, more people than I've ever seen in one place before, and they all wear strange clothes similar to what Percy and the others are wearing now. Then I saw Percy fighting creatures that you can't find in Alegasia. I then saw these great beings, which were 30ft tall and radiated more power than I've ever felt in one person. One of these great beings was Percy's father, but his mother appeared to be human devoid of magic. These men are not from Alegasia." Trianna concluded, and stepped back.

"Not from Alegasia? This can't be good." I thought to myself.

"Thank you Trianna for your report, you are dismissed. As for you three I want to hear your story, on how you got here, where you're from, and what exactly you are." Nasuada said narrowing her eyes at them.

They took turns telling a part of the story. The more they told the stranger it got. They claimed to be demigods half-God, half-human-beings with the mortality of a human, but with the power's of a God. They said that their Gods, or (parents in their case) told them to come here, and help the Varden defeat Galbatorix, in return they could go home. None of us were truly buying this story.

"Could you give us a demonstration of your powers please?" Nasuada asked the demigods.

"Uh sure, if you don't mind me unsheathing my sword for it." Jason replied. Eragon unsheathed brisinger in case Jason had other intentions. Jason held his sword out in front of him, and stared at the end-point of his sword. Suddenly tendrils of yellow electricity started wrapping its way up and down the length of the sword. Eragon, Nasuada and I just stared down in wonder. Only the greatest magicians could wield magic without chanting the ancient language aloud, and it took years to master elemental enchantments, this boy was Eragon's age if not younger. As soon as it started he ended the flow, and sheathed his sword again. There was no doubt now that they were telling the truth, at least in Jason's case.

Next it was Percy's turn for a demonstration. He took a small cylindrical object from his back pocket, and uncapped it. Suddenly the object grew into the glowing bronze sword he had earlier. He then proceeded to slice his palm. Except for his companion, we all jumped in surprise.

"May I see that pitcher of water behind you Nasuada?" Percy asked politely. Nasuada quickly brought him the pitcher, which he took in his uninjured hand. He then proceeded to pour some water from the pitcher onto his cut. Nasuada, Eragon, and I leaned in for a closer look and watched in amazement as the cut closed, left a scar, and then disappeared all together. That was impressive, but I had a feeling that this was only a glimpse of what he was truly capable of.

Nico's talent frightened us considerably. I wasn't sure what to expect when he told us his father was the Lord of the Dead, but it definitely wasn't necromancy. Like Percy I could tell he was holding back when all he did was make a rat skeleton rise from the earth at his feet, and animate it.

"Well your powers are all very impressive, but we still need to search the rest of your minds to make sure you're trustworthy. Percy has passed the test, so he is allowed to join the Varden. I will send someone to show him where he can stay." Nasuada concluded.

Percy didn't look happy about leaving his friends behind, as he left the tent Nasuada called on Blythe one of the magicians to search the remaining half-blood's minds. They were proven honest, and were allowed to join Percy in the barracks.

"We are fortunate to have gained such powerful allies in such a short time." Nasuada announced breaking the silence. Eragon, and I agreed with her, but I still had a nagging feeling that their presence is going to jeopardize the Varden in some way. That's when it hit me.

"What if Galbatorix got a hold of them somehow, we would be at a serious disadvantage. They are both a great asset to us, and a potential weakness. We must have protection around them as we do Eragon and Saphira." I pointed out to the group. Nasuada and Eragon nodded in agreement.

"Well first we must see how powerful they truly are, and how well they can defend themselves, before we consider providing protection for them. Tomorrow Eragon I want you to acess their skill with the sword, and Arya I would appreciate it if you could learn more about their _abilities_."

"Perhaps the tides of this war have finally changed to our favor." Nasuada said with a smile.


	7. 3 duels

Chapter VII Eragon

To be honest I was apprehensive to evaluate these demigods. For one thing they're half-god, and two if they can gaze at Saphira without fear then they must be some serious fighters.

I decided to spar with Percy first, because he seemed to be the leader of the group. If he was the leader then I could get a pretty good idea of what the abilities of the other were.

I had already sent word to the godling to meet me in the training area. He was already there hacking away on one of the practice dummies. When he turned around to meet us. Percy quickly took on a more reserved persona when he saw Saphira.

"_Why do you not fear me?" _Saphira asked him. Percy just looked mildly surprised, and looked around to see who spoke to him.

"_I Saphira, am talking to you demigod." _Saphira said with some anger in her voice_._

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought a horse was speaking to me." He said apologetically.

"_You dare compare me to that smelly ground-walker!" _Saphira huffed furiously.

Percy took a step back, and tightened the grip on his weapon, before stammering out an apology saying that he's used to horses speaking to him in his mind, and nothing else. His father created horses, so therefore he can speak to them.

"_I thought his father was the lord of the seas? I wonder what else he's hiding from us." _ I thought to myself.

"Anyway I apologize for acting so hostile towards you when we first met Saphira. Back home we have beings like you that like to kill us. I myself have killed many creatures as frightening as you and more. So in all honesty there isn't really much that scares me anymore." Percy told her.

"All these creatures that you killed, did they attack you first?" I asked with hostility in my voice.

"Yes, of course I never attack anyone/thing if they didn't do something to me first." Percy answered sincerely. I accepted his assertion, but I still felt weary of him as if he was still hiding something, or not telling us the whole truth.

As I went up to him and unsheathed _Brisinger_ Percy's eyes widened at the sight of the blade.

"That's looks more like a work of art then a weapon." Percy observed. I had to restrain myself from laughing.

"Trust me_ Brisinger _is very deadly, but thank you for the compliment." I said.

"Does brisinger mean anything?" he asked.

"It means fire." I answered.

He nodded, and dropped down into his fighting stance holding his sword with two hands.

"So do we begin?" Percy asked with a confident grin on his face.

"Not yet I need to dull you sword first." I told him. He looked aghast when I said that.

"Excuse me?" he said looking at me like I was crazy.

"I'm just going to dull our swords with magic, so we can't cut each other. I promise to take the spell off of your sword when were done." I said.

He reluctantly gave me his sword. I said the necessary words in the ancient language and gave it back to him. The demigod inspected his weapon for a moment, before getting back into his defensive stance.

"Now do we begin?" he asked. I answered with a thrust towards his knees; Percy quickly met my sword with a block before pushing hard against my sword in an attempt to unbalance me. I was surprised, by how strong he was. He met my strikes with strength that equaled my own, and I have the strength of an elf! Throughout the fight I noticed how he fought very _desperately_ as if he was fighting for his life, instead of just regular sparring. He never paused, or hesitated for a moment, it was strike after strike after block after block. Percy was also very fast, not quite as fast as me put fast enough to where I was on guard.

We had been sparring for about 10 minutes, when I made a stab for his belly. At the last second he met his sword with mine. He then stepped forward, stuck his sword point into my hand, and twisted his weapon hard to the left. I lost the grip to my blade and it fell in the dirt. Percy then swiped his sword at my feet making me trip. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with his glowing, bronze sword point at my throat.

"I guess this means I passed the test." Percy said with a triumphant grin on his face, as he gave me a hand up.

"You are very skilled. How long have you been a swordsman?" I asked still a bit embarrassed to be beaten.

"About five years." He answered with a shrug.

"I know elves that have a hard time beating me." I said still quite incredulous. He turned to look away, as if to wonder how much to tell me.

"I've had a lot of practice. As I said before, I've fought a lot of _people_." He said the word people as if it had a double-meaning.

"Do Jason and Nico have as much experience as you do?" I asked.

"Yeah, you see part of being a demigod is you're born with a whole lot of enemies. Jason has more experience than I do, but he and I are pretty much at the same ability level. Nico has the least experience, and skill out of all of us, but don't let that full you." Percy warned

I wanted to ask him to elaborate about these "enemies" he has, but he didn't look like he wanted to talk anymore about it. When he said this his eyes darkened in sadness, like it was a touchy subject for him.

~)*(~

After he left I went on to spar with the others. Percy was right when he said that Jason and him were well matched. Although I was surprised to find that Jason had a completely different fighting style then Percy did. Jason liked to stab/thrust with his sword, and use brute strength to defeat his opponent. Percy liked to slash at his adversary, and he moved around a lot in a more flamboyant style. However with Jason I found that he changed his way of fighting to more like Percy's style occasionally which made it very hard to find consistencies in his movements.

The fight with Jason took much longer than Percy's. It ended with Jason's sword at my throat. I cursed under my breath. I couldn't believe I'd just been beaten twice! I could learn from these men.

~)*(~

Percy was right when he said Nico wasn't very experienced I beat him, but he put up a good fight. His style was mostly like his Percy's, but I could tell that the son of Hades had multiple teachers. His style changed so much throughout the fight that I couldn't find any consistencies what so ever.

Even though I beat the him, he still made me uneasy. Those black as death eyes he has seemed to look right through me. Being around him felt very unsettling.

Nasuada was pleased to hear that she had gained three master swordsman, but I could tell she was nervous about tomorrow when we would find out just how powerful these half-bloods really were.


	8. The assessment

Chapter VIII Arya

After hearing that Eragon got beaten by two of these demigods, I was much more interested to see the full extent of their powers. Jason's display of his powers entranced me the most. A man that could harness the power of lightning, I could only imagine what he was truly capable of.

"Show me everything that you can do with your godly powers" I told the son of Jupiter, when I met him in the training yard. He bit his lip, and brought his hand to his chin in thought.

"Look ma'am if I were to show you everything I can do we'll be out here all day. I can tell you right now that I can do practically anything I want with air, and electricity. I can manipulate, shape, and summon whatever you can imagine." He said with a shrug.

I wasn't to unsettled by what he said. A magician can do anything they want with the proper words in the ancient language. The big question was how much did these "powers" drain him, or if they even required effort.

"How much can you use your powers before they drain you too much?" I asked. He went into that thinking expression of his again for a moment before answering.

"I don't use my powers to much in battle if I can help it. The electrical powers drain me a lot, but I can manipulate the wind for much longer." He said.

I nodded, while processing this. I was glad to hear that demigods had a limit, and they weren't unstoppable lest they should forget where their loyalties lie.

"Well I realize that you can't show me _everything_ you can do, but show me enough to where I won't be surprised by anything you produce in battle." I said giving him a hard look.

He returned my gaze unshaken, but his guard had risen. I didn't like having human's meeting my gaze like this. Eragon was half elf now, and he still can't meet my glares! I know these me are half _Gods_, but compared to me they're children. That was a scary thought. We had never asked them what their ages were. What if they were older than they appear? I cleared my head of these thoughts as Jason began his demonstration.

He splayed his hands out to the sides, palms facing downwards and a moment later he rose about two feet from the ground, and hovered there for a few seconds, before landing gently on the ground.

"So, um I can fly." He said obviously.

Then he took his sword out. Instinctively my hand went to the pommel of my own sword, ready for anything.

"You should take a step back." He warned as he lifted his golden sword in the air above his head.

The clouds above us darkened, and moved together into a swirling mass of grey, black, and blue, like a giant bruise in the sky. I heeded his warning, and backed up considerably. I could feel the air density drop. When suddenly the bruise flashed, and a snake of yellow electricity cut through the air hitting Jason's raised sword like, a target. Jason then swung his sword down toward the ground in front of his feet. The tendril of lightning shot from his sword point to the spot he was aiming at. The spot ignited into a flash of light, before Jason cut off the lightning. The bruise in the sky dispersed away as fast as it was formed. The spot where the lightning hit was a black, smoldering, star-shped mark in the ground. Jason's hair was spiked up with static, as he replaced his sword.

I studied him for signs of weariness, and found that he did indeed looked pretty shaken up as if he wasn't used to wielding such power. He looked at me expectantly with those electric blue eyes of his, their odd color making sense now. I nodded in approval. My pride wouldn't let me show how impressed and weary I truly was. I'd never seen magician or shade accomplish such a feat, and not only that, but the fact that he was still standing, and ready to go on was unbelievable.

He went on to show me how he could lower the air density around him, and control the winds to knock things down, and such. When he said that he was finished I was slow to respond, lost in my thoughts and bewilderment in his capabilities. The only person I'd ever underestimated was Eragon, and since him I promised myself to never do it again. Apparently I broke my promise.

I thanked him for showing me, and dismissed him. Jason was easily as powerful as two of the Varden's magicians together, if not more so. If the other two demigods were even close to his level then Nasuada was right when she said that the tides have indeed changed.

~)*(~

The next demigod I accessed was Nico Di Angelo the son of the death God. I was most weary of this kid then the others (even Percy, although I've only seen a small demonstration of his powers). What if he could bring back souls? What if the boy can't die because of who his father is? These questions and more flooded my mind, as Nico arrived in the training area.

What do your powers consist of? I asked my chin held high in an authoritative look.

"I'm a necromancer, I can shadow travel, I know when someone dies or is about to, and I can call upon souls when I want to." He said nonchalantly checking his fingernails in boredom.

"You say you're a necromancer, can you really bring people back to life?" I asked.

"No I can't do that, because it goes against the laws of death." He said.

"Could you break these laws if you wanted to?" I asked suspiciously eyebrows raised.

"No, because we have a God that guards the Doors of Death, and I can't pick a fight with a God." He said with a shrug. Then I heard him mutter something about Percy and picking fights with Gods. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I was relieved to hear that at least he didn't want to bring back anyone.

"How much do your powers drain you?" I asked. He grimaced as if he didn't like the answer to this question.

"It depends on how much I use them, but to be honest they drain me a lot." He answered truthfully, even though I could tell it wounded his pride to admit it.

"Please begin your demonstration" I said. He closed his eyes in concentration for moment, and then vanished! It was as if the shadows all around us shot towards him making him disappear. Then a moment later he popped out of the shadows of a tent nearby. Nico came towards me smoothing out his clothes.

"So that is what shadow-traveling is." He said. I nodded in return. This shadow traveling of his could be very useful. Only the best magicians can teleport to places, and even then it requires so much energy that most people don't even bother. I passed out just from teleporting Saphira's egg!

"Now I'm going to reanimate some skeleton's so don't freak out or anything." He warned.

"Nico I'm an elf, we are masters at hiding our emotions." I exclaimed reassuring him.

He just nodded absently, and spread his arms out his eyes closed in concentration again. Then suddenly he clapped his hands together, and in a commanding voice he said

"Serve me!"

The ground rumbled in front of his feet, and a skeletal hand punched its way out of the ground. I had a hard time holding back my shock, This is something I've never seen or heard of. Another hand broke through the surface, and the skeleton dug its way out of the ground to stand at attention in front of Nico.

"Say hello to the Lady." Nico instructed cheekily to the skeleton. The skeleton did as he was told, and seemed to smile at me as well. I was so disgusted, and creeped out by this.

"Thank you for your service." Nico said bowing at the skeleton. The skeleton bowed to Nico, and jumped back into the hole he made. Nico proceeded to kick dirt back over the hole so it was un-noticeable.

"So that's all my usefulness in battle, besides sword fighting. Am I dismissed?" he asked in that bored tone of his.

"Explain to me how you know when someone's died, or is about to?" I asked. He sighed before continuing

"Well when someone dies I get this buzzing in my ears, almost like shock. When someone is about to die I just have these premonitions. It's hard to describe, but I just know when they're dying. I can also tell you if someone is alive or not, depending on how close I am to them friend-wise. For example when Percy went missing last year I knew he wasn't dead, that he was still alive somewhere." He said.

"This calling upon souls, explain that please." I asked. He went on to explain, that if he wanted to talk to a soul he had to offer them a type of food that would make them almost solid for a little while, so that they'd have the strength to talk in our world.

"How much do your powers drain you?" I asked.

He grimaced as if he didn't like the answer. "Depends on how much I use them like How far I shadow travel, or how many skeletons I order around, but it's safe to say that they drain me a lot."

That means he's like Jason, and probably won't use his powers much in battle either.

I must say Nico has the most useful powers of all the demigods. I could see some important things being done with this boy. Satisfied with this new information I thanked him, and let him go.

~)*(~

"Percy has some big shoes to fill." I thought. After seeing what Jason and Nico can really do I didn't think anything else could surprise, or intimidate me, like they did. Years of experience have taught me to expect the unexpected, and not to allow myself to be surprised (even though I've been surprised a lot in these last two days).

So I was ready for anything this kid could produce. Percy seemed like he was the leader of this group. That meant two things, either he was the smartest of the three, or he was the was the most powerful, or both. I was curious to see.

I met him at the lake by our camp. That was one downside about him, was that his powers seemed to be only situational. You can't find a water source everywhere like you can the sky, or in Nico's case skeletons buried in the ground.

I went through the usual "What can you do?" ritual.

"I can do practically anything I want with water, breath under it, command marine animals to do my bidding, heal me which you've already seen, walk on it, power/sail a boat with my mind, create my own personal Hurricanes, talk to horses which I already told Eragon about, and I made a volcano erupt once, but I was really out of control so don't expect me to do that again." He said running a hand through his hair wondering if there was anything else he forgot to mention.

"Well that's extensive." I thought. That last part about how he lost control once, and erupted a volcano that was scary. I know for a fact that if any Shade or magician tried to erupt a volcano they'd die for sure. Maybe he really is the most powerful of them all. I cleared my head of these thoughts, and told him the same thing I told Jason in that I wanted him to show me enough to where I won't be surprised.

"Please begin your demonstration." I said.

He stepped in to the shallows, and thought for a moment before raising his hands pointing to the right. I watched as how the water about 100m to his right rose from the surface, like a small mountain about 4m tall. Then Percy threw his arms to the left, and the mountain which I now realized was wave followed his movements traveling at a fast pace, and getting bigger with the distance, before crashing into the shoreline.

He watched the wave crashing looking quite pleased with himself. The demigod then walked out of the shallows and stopped a ways away from me. He spread his arms out like a conductor of a symphony, and closed his eyes in concentration. For a moment nothing happened then I noticed thin wisps of air flowing towards him, and encircling his body. More and more air came towards him, and spun faster. Streams of water were pulled from the lake beside him to join in the tornado, thus creating a hurricane, and Percy was the eye. He kept it up for a while longer before bringing his hands down, and the storm faded away all together.

He brought his head up to look at me, with a kind smile on his face, his unruly, wild hairstyle more prevalent than before.

"Well that's it I guess. If I showed you everything we'd be out here all day." He said repeating what Jason told me earlier. Percy definitely met my expectations, but from what he showed me I wouldn't say he was the most powerful of all. I'd say the demigods were equals in that respect.

"Are you the leader out of the three of you?" I asked.

He sighed when I asked this, and looked out across the glasslike lake.

"Among the three of us we don't have a leader; we're democratic. Back in our World we're all leaders in different areas." He answered.

"Do you have the most experience?" I asked.

"No, I'd say Jason and I are equals when it comes to leadership, and just about everything else really. I don't really know about Nico, he does his own thing. He doesn't have as many years of experience as Jason and I have, but he definitely has enough to be at our level." He said absently.

"Interesting" I thought. I noticed Percy's eyes seemed to darken in sadness when he talked about leadership. What did that mean?

I wanted to ask him more questions about his role as a leader, but that wasn't why I was here it would probably make him suspicious of me if I asked. I went on with my procedure by asking him about the energy it takes to use his powers.

"The water supplies me with energy, so as long as I'm near a water source I'm never tired, I can go on forever although I've never tried. If I have to generate my own water, like when I make hurricanes then I lose energy. I can go on for a long time though, longer than Jason, and Nico can with their powers." Percy informed me modestly.

"Don't tell Nico and Jason I said that." He added with a smirk.

"So this means you'll be using your powers frequently during battle?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I use my powers every chance I get. I mean I'm a good swordfighter and all, I just rather use my powers because it's faster, and the enemy usually doesn't expect it." He answered with a lopsided grin on his face.

I smiled at that, the element of surprise is one of the best tools in a fight. Then I remembered a question I wanted to ask.

"How old are you, and the other demigods?" I asked eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm 17 Jason is 16, and Nico is 14." He answered though he hesitated on saying Nico's age as if he wasn't sure, or he was lying. Hmm my suspicions about this Nico character have increased I would have to ask him personally. I was right that Percy was indeed the oldest. I believe I had the all the information I needed. I thanked him and let him leave.

~)*(~

"So this is what I observed today." I said as I finished telling my tale to Nasuada, Eragon and the leaders of the other races. There was a moment of silence as they took this all in.

"The way you make them sound, it sounds like they could go against a small army, and win!" King Orrin pointed out.

"Yes, not only are they extremely powerful, but two of them are master swordsmen." King Orik added.

"Yes they are very valuable assets the question is how do we introduce them to the rest of the Varden? Will they accept them as comrades, or be distrustful of them since they're from another world? "Nasuada pointed out.

"Or will the Demigods be distrustful of us. You saw how they seemed to give every race here besides the humans threatening looks." Garzhvog said angrily.

"From what Percy told me it seems, as though these boys are used to treachery and therefore aren't very trusting." Eragon said.

"I'll call a full Varden meeting to introduce the demigods." Nasuada proposed.

"Bad plan." I said immediately Everyone turned to look at me at my show of disrespect.

"Excuse me Nasuada, but we shouldn't do that because we know that Galbatorix has spies in this camp, and it should be our intention to keep these boy's presence a secret. If it hasn't already been leaked to the enemy. I think we should integrate the boys into the army, but keep their true identities, and past a secret. The rest of the Varden will think they are magician prodigies." I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement until Eragon spoke up.

"In the next battle Galbatorix will become aware of their existence, and may try to get them under his control. What then?" he asked.

"We'll figure that out when the time arises. In the mean time call upon the demigods to meet with me so I can tell them of our plan. Meeting adjourned," Nasuada said.

**A/N- So first of all thanks for reading, and all the favorites! As the summary says, this story takes place after the HoO series so I just estimated what the demigods ages would be, so no bashing please! **


	9. Turmoil

Chapter IX Percy

We had just finished eating in the mess tent, when a messenger came by to tell us that Nasuada wanted to see us in her tent immediately. I felt like I was back at Camp Jupiter again with Nasuada, and Arya ordering us about. I hid my annoyance as we entered the tent. There were three new people that we haven't met before. Well I shouldn't say people only two of them looked human, the other was a massive urgal. I think that's what they call them. The urgal seemed to study us in distaste. I hated that feeling of being studied like that, because I knew that most of the time they're underestimating me. I have yet to meet an enemy who knows exactly what to expect.

"Thank you for joining us on such short notice demigods." Nasuada greeted. "I would like for you to meet King Orrin of Surda." She gestured to the tall man wearing a crown and regal clothes. "King Orik of the Dwarves." She said gesturing to the four foot tall man, also wearing a crown of sorts. "Nar Garzhvog clan leader of the urgals." She said gesturing to the Urgal that was eyeing us. We introduced ourselves/greeted them in return.

Nasuada went on to explain this plan of hers on how to incorporate us within the Varden army. She wants us to tell everyone that we're magicians from Dras Leona. We have to keep our true identities a secret, because of spies. I felt like there was something else they weren't telling us, like they were trying to protect us from something. We agreed to her terms, but I wasn't sure about our lying skills. I mean I'm usually a good liar when I need to be, but how am I supposed to make people believe I'm a magician when I hardly know what one does in the first place?

After the meeting I spent the rest of the day familiarizing myself with the camp. It was basically a tent city, and I now realized that this World was stuck in the middle ages. This also made blending in hard, because we were so unfamiliar with the customs, and the way things are done. For example our colloquial language is different, and we hardly know anything about this land. Eragon gave us a brief education about Alegasia, but that little tutoring session is nothing compared to actually living here for one's whole life.

The new clothes they gave were thick, and hot. I was honestly pretty miserable. I couldn't believe we were in another war, without any time off from the last one. Annabeth, my parents, and the rest of my friends probably had no idea where I was _again. _Who knows when this war will be over, or if this place was one of those time traps like the lotus Casino, or Ogygia? I went to the lake and sat on the shore with my legs in the water, trying to clear my head and control my emotions.

~)*(~

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked behind me. I jumped and turned real fast on instinct to meet the person who managed to sneak up on me. The man took a step back, and smiled. "Sorry if I startled you, I'm Roran Stronghammer" The man said sticking out his hand. I shook it and granted him permission to sit with me. "So I hear that you and your friends are magicians, and amazing swordsman." He questioned.

"Yup" I answered carefully, apprehensive about the next question he should ask. No wonder Hera took my memories away when I went to the Roman camp. I would have gotten myself tangled up in so many lies they would have never trusted me.

"I always thought magicians relied on their powers so much that they didn't really bother with the art of real fighting. Besides Dragon riders and the elves who practice both ways." Roran said.

"Well our teacher stressed the importance of being able to defend yourself in both ways, just in case your ever left with only one option left." I said quickly. It wasn't entirely a lie, because it's what Nico, Jason, and I do now. Well mainly me because there isn't always going to be water around, and I haven't tried anything with my supposed "earth powers" since the Mt. St. Helens incident.

"That's very enterprising of you three; I wish more magicians were like that. No offense, but most of them think they're so much better than everyone else just because have their magical ability. For example like you just told me, when your magical energies are used up what do you have left to defend yourself with?" He mused to himself. I just murmured an agreement and continued to stare out at the lake. I knew I was probably being rude to the guy, but I was in such a bad mood I ceased to care. He seemed to pick up on this, and looked at me in concern.

"Is there something wrong Percy? I could help you I've been through a lot of hardships myself." Roran asked. I really wasn't in the mood to talk in the first place, but those Dr. Phil shows that my mom always watches say that "talking it out" seems to help. So, I just told him a made up story about how I was sad about leaving my home of Dras Leona, I missed my friends/ family, and I was apprehensive about going into battle. He nodded as if he knew about all this, and he told me the story of how he left home, and his journey here.

It's probably mean to say this, but it was really refreshing to hear about someone else's problems, and messed up life. It did help me to get my mind off my own problems for a while. Ever since the Titan war, and I became the unofficial leader of Camp Half-Blood, there wasn't anyone I could talk to about my life that would understand, besides Annabeth. During my stay at Camp Jupiter, the voyage to Greece, and the War against the Giants, the only everyone was so inexperienced except Jason, Annabeth, and I. Jason and I didn't really get much of a chance to talk between arguing with each other, and fighting for our lives.

Back at Camp Half-Blood no one had similar experiences to mine, or has seen what I have, and the people who probably did all perished in the war. Chiron was there, but he's just a teacher, he doesn't really know what's going on through the hero's mind during their adventures. Talking to Roran lessened the weight of my troubles, and it felt good to know that there was someone else here that understands (besides Jason, Nico, and I don't know about the stories of the other "beings" I've met here).

We talked a bit more about the war, and other such things until we heard Bugles' trumpeting an frantic stanza. Roran jumped to his feet in a hurry, and offered me a hand up.

"That's the enemy approaching call, we're about to be attacked!" Roran said in a hurried voice as we rushed to our battle stations.


	10. 1st battle

Chapter X Jason

When the bugles sounded the Varden camp went from peaceful to frantic. I saw men hastily putting on armor, Women and children running for safe places to hide, archers racing to get into position. It was all very chaotic you would have never seen such disorder at Camp Jupiter! I wasn't really sure where to go, no one ever told us about that yet.

"Gods no wonder the Varden is losing the war, they can hardly get themselves set up! Maybe the reason why Juno sent me here was to teach the varden proper war preparations" I thought. I decided to follow some soldiers out to battle. Even though I was masquerading as a magician, I knew I'd be more help on the battlefield then pretending to do some mind-tricks or whatever it is they do in battle.

I saw Percy, and another man run up to me.

"Since no one's given you a station you two can join my group, but I have to warn you we're in the front lines if you're okay with that." The man said.

"Yes I'm completely okay with that." I said snorting in laughter. "When have I not been in the front lines?" I thought with amusement. The man whom I learned was Roran led us to the front lines as we waited for the army to approach. Nico popped in next to us five minutes later.

"Way to be late to battle _again_ deathboy." Percy said smirking. Nico just gave him a dirty look, before turning away to face the imperial army as it crested the hill about a half a mile away. Suddenly I felt Percy tense up next to me. Startled I turned to face him, he had gone rigid, and looked paler than before as he stared at the approaching army in fear.

"What the heck? I've seen this kid face down armies of monsters twice this size without a hint of fear in his eyes. What's going on now?" I thought frantically.

"Percy, are you alright" Nico asked carefully. Percy tightened his grip on riptide and growled in frustration as he admitted what was ailing him.

"I've never killed another human-being before. Or well at least on purpose anyway." He said. My mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?" I asked incredulously. The enemy was like one minute away, and my best friend the greatest fighter I know (besides myself) is conflicted about killing people. "Didn't you fight enemy demigods in the Titan War?" I asked still dumbstruck.

"Well yeah of course, but I didn't actually kill any of them I just wounded them enough to where they couldn't fight any more." He said simply like this was perfectly normal.

I almost wanted to slap him I was so angry. You don't just freeze up right before a battle; if we were in Rome he'd be stripped of his titles, and be placed back on probatio for breaking down like this. This isn't one of our pretend war games this is real. Roran must have over heard our conversation, because he came up right up into his face and said.

"These men have sworn loyalty to the King. They have killed many a Varden soldier, and are evil if you fight for us you kill, because they for sure as Hell aren't going to spare you." I was expecting Roran to be angry like I was, but he wasn't. He spoke to Percy like he would a frightened child in a mentoring, father like demeanor.

The army was seconds away now, and Percy just looked down for a moment as if gathering his thoughts before looking up to face the approaching army. His eyes shown with determination all traces of fear gone, but there was still a hint of sadness within. He raised his sword in his attacking stance as the first wave of red attacked.

~)*(~

The battle wasn't that hard, not when you're used to fighting armies of monsters that are either twice as big as you, have poisonous tails you have to watch out for, can fly, or shoot burning poison at you, etc. If you can survive that, a fight against a bunch of mortals is easy. I glanced over a couple of times to see how Percy was doing. He had grimace on his face, but he was able to mow down soldiers as easily as I was.

It was amazing to watch Roran fight. Like Leo, Roran fought with a Hammer, but boy was he deadly with it. He hardly moved at all from his original spot; when soldiers came at him he'd just bust their heads like a piñata, and men would crumble at his feet. Soon the guy was standing a midst a pile of bodies. You'd think theses soldiers would have enough sense to steer clear of Stronghammer.

I heard deafening roars above me, and looked up for a second to see Saphira, and a red dragon slam into each other, and letting loose streams of red and blue flames. They clung to each other each trying to grab a hold of the others neck, clawing at each other's bellies. Meanwhile on the dragon's backs I saw Eragon, and the other rider dueling each other. There were flashes of light, which I assumed was magic dancing among the dragons as they battled it out.

Occasionally I'd see an elf, as they sliced their way through the crowd with ease, in this swift dance-like manner. The dwarves mainly wielded hammers as they surprised soldiers, by whacking them in the knees or stomach, making them fall before hammering their heads like they would a nail.

The Urgals were especially frightening to watch. They fought like the monsters at home, brutal with no rules. Some of them would grab people, and ram their horns through them like a bull. Most of them fought with their bare hands but some had clubs. It took a lot of wheel power no to go attack them on instinct.

I had pretty much cleared a pathway for myself, and began to look around for people to assist. I saw a cohort that was struggling against an onslaught of imperial soldiers. I ran to help them, but before I could I felt the ground rumble through the soles of my boots. I looked over and saw Nico summon 50 skeletal warriors, to help out. "So much for blending in" I thought. Men on both sides ran from the skeletons in fear, but that didn't keep the undead from doing their job.

The battle raged on like this for what seemed like minutes, until there was a small group of soldiers left, that were either still alive or hadn't run away.

~)*(~

I was surprised, and angry to see that the Varden executed the soldiers instead of taking prisoners. Didn't the Varden need more warriors? Couldn't they use the information these soldiers possessed?

I saw Saphira land a little ways off. She was very bloody, and looked tired. I couldn't tell how much of the blood was hers or not. Eragon jumped off her back and began using magic on her, healing I suppose. I went over to find Nico and Percy. They were both splattered with blood, and their eyes were wild from battle. Like Saphira, I couldn't tell if they had any wounds.

"Are you okay kelp head?" I said putting my hand on Percy's shoulder, and giving him a warm smile. He looked around at all the carnage around us, his hair even more tousled than usual.

"Yeah, I'll be fine just give me a moment." He said walking away from us. I wanted to follow him, but that would probably just piss him off, and I know what that's like. I looked at Nico, and he seemed paler than usual.

"Are the souls bothering you worse than before?" I asked concerned. He turned away, and wiped the blood off his face before answering.

"Yeah it's definitely a lot worse than before, but its only our soldiers the Imperials know to keep their distance." I wish there was some way I could help him, but like Percy this was just something he had to overcome on his own.

Feeling useless I went to Eragon to see if he needed anything. When I came up to him he had just finished healing Saphira's wounds. He looked very haggard, and eyes were dull.

"Can I help you with something, Jason?" he asked.

"Well actually I came here wondering if you needed anything, or could give me a job, but I do have a question for you." I said.

"Why did the Varden kill those prisoners, couldn't they have been useful for something." I asked with some anger in my voice. Eragon's face just fell further when he answered.

"Those soldiers have sworn oaths to the king that even the elves can't remove. There is nothing we could do with them but execute. I don't like it either, but it's the way things are." He said wearily. I just nodded and looked down, not satisfied with that answer.

"As for what you can do. If you have any healing abilities your help would be much appreciated in sick bay. If not tend to your own wounds, and rest." He said before climbing on to Saphira to walk back into camp.

I surveyed the land around me. It looked just like the battlefield Percy, Nico, and I passed on our way here. It saddened me to think that this will soon become common scenery during our stay in Alegasia.

**A/N- That was fun to write! I should do more action scenes! Don't worry I'll do a chapter about a battle against the "laughing dead" eventually ;)**


	11. Angela

Chapter XI Nico

After speaking to Jason I went off to our tent so I could rest, and get rid of the pounding head ache caused by these restless souls. I was almost there when I had the feeling that someone was following me. After living in the Underworld or, "The land of Shadows" for a few years it's pretty much impossible for anything to be able to sneak up on me.

I altered my course a bit to make sure that they were purposely following  
my trail. When it was confirmed that they were indeed trailing me, I stopped abruptly and turned to where they were hiding.

"Whoever you are come out and talk to me. I don't appreciate being followed." I said in a warning voice. A women and a big Tom cat stepped out from behind a tent flap. The women was dressed in flowing garments in dark, rich colors such as red, blue, black, and purple. She had several necklaces with odd charms, and trinkets hanging from the chains. Her brown hair was curly, and she had big, mesmerizing eyes.  
"You catch on much faster than most magicians, even the elves." she noticed. Styx, I didn't think that keeping up this lie would be this hard.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" I demanded

"Ahh Straight to the point I see. I'm Angela, and this is Solumbum.  
As for why I was pursuing you, I was curious. It's been a long time since the last time I've met a necromancer, and I've never met one as young and powerful as yourself." she said smiling.

I just scoffed. "What were you curious about?"  
I asked.

She rolled her eyes, as if the reason was obvious..

"It's obvious you and your friends are not from Alegaisia. Where do you come from? She asked her eyes twinkiling..

Of course I could've continued the lie, and come back with some way to prove her wrong. Although I could tell that she wasn't going to go away without at least a shred of truth.

"You're right we're not from Alegaisia and we're not magicians." I said. She might be a spy so that was all I was going to tell her.

She just grinned, and nodded when I was this, as if I just confirmed all her suspicions.

"Then what are you?" she asked.

"That I'm going to keep myself, thank you." with that answer I turned to walk past her to my tent. She just jumped in my way with that smile still on her face.

"Aww that's alright I'll find out eventually. I always you like me to tell you your fortune?" she asked.

I frowned when she said this. I've never been part of a prophecy, nor had the fates told me anything about my future. Percy informed me that knowing to much of your future is dangerous, and that he has misinterpreted a prophecy more than once. I don't think he and Jason ever liked knowing their future. I was still a bit skeptical when I asked.

"How much of my future will you tell me?"

"The rest of your life, however long it is." she answered still smiling. Her eyes seemed to look into my soul, like she was learning everything about me. I clenched my jaw, and decided not to go through with it. I don't want to live my life knowing what's going to happen. Who knows if my future will change just by hearing it?

"Thank you for the offer, but I prefer not to hear what my future entails."  
I said with dignity.

"_Wise choice half-blood, _may_ your future be better with ignorance_." a voice said in my mind. I jumped up startled.

"That was Solumbum speaking to you." she said while laughing at my reaction. "You must be something special if he speaks to you."

I was mainly shaken up because of the fact that Solumbum called me a _half-blood_. That meant our cover was blown.

"How did he know that?" I thought.

"_I can tell that you aren't entirely human, by smell. I don't know what the other blood type is._" The Tom cat said in my mind.

That didn't reassure me at all. This could mean that every race besides humans can tell that we're different. It's only a matter of time before they find out the truth. There's also the fact that everyone seems to be able to read my mind!

"I'll see you around Nico, maybe next time you'll be in a more talkative mood. I can tell you now that everything you tell me I'll keep secret. I don't work for anyone, but myself." she said with a smirk as she walked away with Solumbum trailing behind her.

I just stood there confused and unhappy with our new predicament. I set off toward the tent eager to tell the others about what I just learned.

~)*(~

**Galbatorix's castle Third Person **

The messenger hurried nervously to his majesties' throne room. He was one of the few people of the Empire to escape the latest battle with their lives. He didn't even fight in the battle. His job was to observe the varden in battle, and to find both weaknesses Galbatorix could exploit or to discover any new strengths/allies the varden may have gained so the king could find a way to crush them next time.

The king was in a rage over this loss against the varden. When the king was in a foul mood, no one wanted to be the one to bring the dragon-rider bad news.

"What news do you bring me?" the king asked sounding annoyed.

"Th-the Varden has gained alliance with a necromancer my lord. The most powerful necromancer anyone has ever seen." The messenger said with a stutter.

Galbatorix black eyes seemed to darken like black holes when he heard this.

"Tell me what he did." The king ordered.

The messenger swallowed before answering. "The necromancer raised an army of skeletal soldiers from the ground, and the feat appeared effortless lord."

The king brought his hand to his chin and stroked his black goatee in thought.

"Is there anything else new among the varden?" he ordered.

"The Varden has employed two master swordsman that are of the same caliber of the elves, and they wield strange swords of the likes that have never been seen before. One of them seems to be made of pure gold. While the other is a glowing bronze." The messenger informed.

The king looked even angrier as he heard this, and quickly dismissed the messenger.

~)*(~

"How could this be?" Galbatorix wondered. How could some incredibly powerful necromancer just show up out of nowhere? As the king of Alegasia Galbatorix has a working knowledge of everyone and everything in his kingdom, or so he thought. Who are these nameless swordsmen that wield unorthodox weapons? The evil King clenched his fists, and set his jaw. As he set forth to find away to overcome this new disturbance.


	12. morals

Chapter XII Percy

After battle I felt like I did when I saw Polybotes for the first time, shaky, and about to throw up.  
I didn't get very far after leaving Jason before falling to my knees, and just letting all my inner turmoil out. I looked at my bloody hands and shirt. I never felt so disgusted with myself. I knew that these people had sworn themselves to Galbatorix, and that there was no way they'd be able to turn to our side, but I couldn't help but think that these people were just like all those brain-washed demigods in the Titan War.  
I tried telling myself that there's nothing I can do for them. This is real warfare, like in the mortal world where there isn't a good or evil side, but an overblown argument where innocent and misinformed people get hurt or killed. For once I found something that I couldn't fix, or twist around to fit my own morals.. The only way I was going to get home was if the varden won this war. If that meant killing people in this war, then so be it.

~)*(~

It was sunset by the time I got up to join my friends. I went to the lake to wash up as best I could, and decided to go to the healer's tent. I always felt like it was my duty to visit the wounded, even though my healing skills are mediocre. I thought that visiting the wounded and offering encouragement to them might get my mind off of the devastation I wrought on the imperial army. I found Jason in there helping to bandage a man's leg. The poor guy looked like a mummy, he had so many bandages.

"Hey Percy, I was just about to go look for you. How are you feeling?" Jason greeted me. He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace betraying how tired he was.

"I'm over it." I said shortly as I sat down next to him. He looked at me skeptically, like he didn't believe it. Then his face got a little more serious as he continued his work.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh to you right before battle. It's not a weakness to dislike killing. I shouldn't have yelled at you when what you really needed was reassurance." he said apologetically.

I had to smile to myself. Romans were known to hardly ever make apologies. It felt good to know that he was making an exception, even though he didn't need to.

"Don't worry about it man. I needed someone to yell at me. I was being a "seaweed brain" for just freezing up like that." I said though I was saddened a bit when I thought about Annabeth's nickname for me.

Jason smiled at my words and just nodded as he finished wrapping the man's wounds.

"C'mon let's go back to the tent. I feel like I could sleep for a week." Jason said, with a smirk.

"Me to" I agreed.

As we walked to our tent I looked up at the night sky. It felt strange and alien to find that I couldn't recognize any constellations. It was like being in Alaska again, beyond the realm of the Gods. We were on our own.

We tried walking in silently, but Nico woke up instantly as we strolled in.

"Hey guys. Where have you been?" he asked sleepily.

"Visiting sick bay, what have you been up to?"

Nico rolled on his back and placed his hands behind his head.

"I met an _interesting _woman. I think she's a magician." he said.

"I like how we have to go to an entirely different world for Nico to meet a girl." Jason mocked with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up. I was going to say that she's on to us. Angela doesn't know what we are, but she knows we're not from here. We have to be careful." Nico said.

"We'll maybe she wouldn't be on to us if you didn't raise that undead army!" Jason said with hostility in his voice.

"If I didn't raise that army the Varden might have lost the battle!" Nico said angrily, narrowing his eyes at Jason.

"The point is we have someone on to us, who could be a spy for Galbatorix. They probably would have found out eventually, because of how abnormal we are." I said quickly trying to ease the tension between my friends.

"let's just agree to be increase our guard. I'm going to back to bed." Nico said with anger still evident in his voice as he turned away leaving the conversation.

Jason and I murmured our agreement, as we climbed into our cots for yet another fitful sleep.


	13. weakness

Chapter XIII Jason

The next morning after breakfast I decided to go practice my sword play In the training area. Nico went off to do some sneaking around to find out more about this Angela. I'm not really sure what Percy's going to up to today. In think he still hasn't recovered mentally from the battle yet.  
I was out hacking away at a practice dummy, when a troop of five elves pranced in. The elves made me uneasy. My idea of an elf is like Santa's short, happy elves that wear colorful costumes. These elves were almost completely different with their cat- like in their movements and looks. They also had this alien, wild, and mysterious air about them that made me raise my guard.

"Good day Jason Grace. I am Alin and these are my friends. Mind if we join you?" he asked with a smile. The smile was false, like he didn't care what I said but asked simply because it was common courtesy. That made me angry.

"Go ahead" I said gruffly before turning to stab a dummy through the heart. I felt their eyes on me, analyzing my movements, like you would watch an opponent for patterns. They broke up into twos to spar. Since it was an odd number there was one elf left without a partner. She just stood and watched the others studying them with keen eyes.  
I didn't like or trust these beings, but my curiosity won over as I went over to the elf standing alone.

"You want to spar with me?" I asked her cautiously. She looked at me like I was unworthy, or something. "Did all these elves think themselves superior to everyone?" I thought. She smiled as if my offer was something comical.

"I've never sparred with a human before. This'll be fun. My name is Litonya by the way." she said laughing. That really ticked me off, because she didn't think I was a threat. She must have seen my expression, and just laughed harder as she dulled her blade with magic.

Litonya looked expectantly at me to do the same to my blade. I just shrugged and told her I already had (which was obviously a lie). We got into position and charged. I remember what Eragon said about the elves. They're stronger and faster than humans, and that they are much older than they appear. That meant that they had more experience, and expertise than any human can hope to have. I was stronger and faster than a human, and I've beaten a titan who had eons of experience. So I was feeling confident about this fight.

~)*(~

The elf seemed to dance as she fought, with great leaps and bounds like a cat. If I wasn't so focused on beating her, I would've admired her grace. After a while I could tell that she was frustrated, and I noticed the other elves had stopped their sparring to come watch us. Litonya obviously thought this fight would end quickly. I smiled with the knowledge that I surprised her.  
The fight was going on for a long time. The last time I fought this long was with Percy. I started to get irked as well. So I turned my anger into electricity letting it flow along my sword, and onto hers. When our blades collided the charge flowed down her sword to the hilt where it shocked her. With a yelp she dropped her sword, and I pushed forward with my blade at her neck.

"I win" I said breathlessly with satisfaction, and a triumphant grin.  
Litonya's eyes were smoldering.

"You cheated! In a fair fight magic isn't allowed." she said with her chin held high eyes blazing, as she rubbed her hand.  
I wanted to laugh at that. None of the titans, monsters, giants etc. ever fought fairly. I learned at an early age that every fight was a fight to the death, and that you should use every advantage.

"Who said magic was against the rules? You can use magic as well, probably better than I can, so how was this fight unfair?" I asked innocently with a bit of a mocking tone in my voice. I know I was acting like a jerk, but I hate being under estimated. If only they knew who I really am, what I've done, and that I'm the leader of the remnants of the greatest empire on Earth. Percy may be used to people underestimating him, but I'm not.  
Litonya just huffed at me, and left the area. The rest of the elves gave me steely looks, as they filed out of the area as well. I swallowed my anger, and went back to my mutilation of mannequins. I finished an hour later, and decided to go to the lake to wash off.

~)*(~

"Jason, can I talk to you for a moment?" Eragon yelled running up to me. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to any elves even if Eragon was only half of one.

"Sure" I sighed as he led me off somewhere private.

"I'm afraid you've won the disapproval of the elves." he said sadly. I felt the anger rising inside of me. I didn't want to talk about this.

"I'm sorry but I'm not changing my ways just to please them, nor do I plan on apologizing either." I said flatly my annoyance evident in my voice.

"You don't have to apologize, but try to get along with them as much as possible, because you may have to work with them soon. It is very hard to change the opinion of an elf. Believe me I've been trying for a long time."  
He said morosely. I nodded, as I mulled over this new information. I decided to tell Eragon the truth. A truth I've only shared with one other person and that was Piper.

"In my world I'm the co-leader of a civilization a little bit larger than the Varden. I'm used to things going my way, and to have people follow me without question. It's a weakness of mine to be close-minded to new ideas, or customs besides my own. When I first met Percy we became bitter enemies. He was the first person to contradict what I said, and do things his way without my consent. Even though his ideas usually worked, and were sometimes better than mine it still made me angry. It was a long time before I let myself loosen up and be open to his and other's ways. I'm still not entirely open-minded to new things yet, but I'm working on it." I promised. Eragon looked at me for a moment. His intense eyes seemed to be searching for something on my face.

"Thank you for sharing that. I'm afraid everyone here must be open minded if the Varden is to work together to win this war. "Eragon told me. He went on to tell me about a time when he was like me. Eragon hated the Urgals because of their ways, but he learned to see their wisdom. I was glad to see that he understood, and didn't think I was narcissistic or something. We talked a little more before going our separate ways.

I washed off, and met Nico on the way to our tent. He still want sure about Angela even though a lot of the Varden seemed to trust her. That's not good if she turns out to be a spy. Percy had done some exploring, and hung out with Roran for most of the day. I was glad to see that my friend was back to his old self again.

~)*(~

Over the next few days I tried to fix my relations with the elves, but like Eragon said it's nearly impossible to change their minds. I also tried to teach Nasuada, and the rest of the Varden's leaders some battle strategy, and camp regulations I learned from the Romans. Nico kept spying/hanging out with Angela to see if she was the spy, but I think it was mainly because he liked her. Percy just tried to be useful, and quickly became friends with a lot of people. I've never met anyone who could make friends (and enemies) as easily as Percy. The three of us started to get used to our lives among camp.  
I was in Nasuada's command tent demonstrating a roman phalanx to the Varden's leaders. When a breathless messenger tumbled into the tent, frightened out of his mind.

"The imperial army is approaching, and it's the Laughing Dead!" the man said in terror.


	14. The Laughing Dead

Chapter IXV

I was talking with Angela when the bugles started playing the "enemy approaching" melody.

I cursed under my breath. "I like how you curse in another language so you don't offend anyone around you." Angela said with a chuckle. I felt myself blushing as I gave her smile. We said good luck to each other as we went off to get battle ready.

My first stop was at our tent. The Varden provided Percy, Jason, and I with armor. Although to be honest us demigods (especially us three) are so proficient in battle we hardly need the protection, but it's always good to wear it in case. I didn't like the new armor it was heavier, noisier, and covered more of my body then I was used to. So the only armor we wore was the chest plate, gauntlets, and greaves.

The Varden had taken up Jason's advice on how to run the place. Now the resistance was run like the legion fulminata, everyone knew where to go and what to do. The confusion and utter chaos we experienced during the last battle was a thing of the past. I found Percy and Jason talking with Eragon, Roran, and the Varden's generals.

"The messenger said the army is composed of the laughing dead..." I heard one of the dwarves say.

"Laughing Dead?" I thought. Immediately a picture formed in my head of those Dia de Los muertos cartoons, or some creepy Halloween decoration. The dead do not laugh. I know that for sure.

"What are these laughing Dead?" I asked.

"The laughing dead is our nickname for Galbatorix's armies that have been charmed to not feel pain. You can sever their limbs, and they can't feel it. They'll keep fighting you no matter how many blows you inflict upon them. The only way to kill them is to stab them through the heart, or chop off their heads." Roran answered gravelly.

"I never thought I'd be part of a zombie apocalypse, that wasn't of my doing." I thought randomly.  
Percy has his hand under his chin in thought. His eyes brightened like those cartoons when the light bulb appears over ones head when they have an idea, I chuckled at the thought.

"Can they drown?" he asked hopefully. Roran and the others looked at him skeptically.

"I suppose they can, we've never tried that." Roran said giving Percy an odd look. Jason's eyes sparked with the realization of what Percy was implying.

"I have a plan that can wipe out a good number of Galbatorix's army fast, and relatively painlessly, for our side anyway." Percy said with a devious smile forming on his lips as he told the leaders of his idea.  
Percy's idea was both brilliant, and dangerous. Which is to be expected coming from him. He suggested that the Varden's forces should surround the lake with the majority of troops standing on the side farthest from the imperial army. Galbatorix's forces would have to cross the lake in order to get to the heart of the Varden army. Percy would wait in the bottom of the lake, and when a sufficient amount of soldiers are in the lake Percy would appear and begin using his powers to drown them. If Percy could pull this off it would save the lives of hundreds of Varden soldiers, and could possibly ensure us a victory.

I was worried about him. Could he really pull this off? He no longer had the Achilles Curse that gave him a steady supply of energy. I knew that he could use his powers a lot longer than Jason or I can, but he still had a limit. If he passed out from drowning people so early in battle the Varden would be screwed.

The generals agreed to the plan enthusiastically before separating to get their forces in position. I saw Eragon put his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"I don't know how your demigod powers work, but are you certain you can do this without straining yourself?" Eragon asked looking the sea child in the eyes concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Percy said with a smile, trying to hide his doubt. Eragon just looked at him for a moment before turning to address all of us.

"Galbatorix most likely knows of your existence by now, and If he doesn't then he'll certainly have knowledge by the end of today. Be careful with who you trust, and always watch yourself and each other's backs." the dragon rider warned before walking away to find Saphira.

~)*(~

It was very discouraging to see the imperial army approach. I was used to seeing spartus's, and other ghouls in the Underworld, so I wasn't scared of the laughing dead's appearance. They looked just like you'd think a zombie would look like, gory, clothes torn, and some were missing limbs. I could tell that the majority of the Varden was pretty scared, and I'll admit that it was pretty unnerving to listen to the insane cackles of the painless.

"This paln better work Percy." I thought to myself. The red clad soldiers began their descent into the lake. The army was already half way across before anything happened. Psychotic laughter turned into cries of distress, as soldiers were sucked under into a steadly, growing whirl pool. Bubbles rose to the surface by the thousands from the drowning men. The entire lake turned into a boiling mass, like a giant bubbling soup with a cyclone in the center. Any straggler that managed to escape the flush of death was struck with a lightning bolt from Jason. However that was pretty much useless because all it did was make them increase their malicious laughter. I had my undead army all along the lake's perimeter ready to stab hearts, and lob off heads. Saphira unleashed a devastating torrent of fire lighting every one wearing red on fire. Unfortunately for Saphira, Thorn, and Murtagh were back to pick a fight.

~)*(~

The Urgals were the only ones that looked happy; they were finally given permission to kill their adversaries as grotesquely as they wanted. I don't want to repeat what I saw them do. I wondered what the dwarves would do since they can't reach a soldiers head or heart. They handled themselves just fine by slicing off soldiers legs. Now that the soldier was a dwarf's height the dwarf preceded to kill them the appropriate way.

The only race who wasn't disgusted by all of this was the elves. After hearing what Jason had to say about these forest people, I wasn't surprised. Eventually I found Percy, by my side hacking off heads, like a machine.

~)*(~

"PERCY ARE YOU OK?" I had to yell over the chaos of battle. I wanted to know how he was feeling after his water attack. My shouting broke him out of his reverie, and I wish I hadn't said anything at all. He turned to look at me and suddenly crumpled in pain holding his head in his hands.

"PERCY!" I screamed much louder than I needed to as I rushed over to him. Percy's eyes were shut tight, and he gritted his teeth, he was breathing really fast like a runner. I conjured up some more skeletal warriors to cover us, as I knelt in concern by my friend.

"Percy what's wrong?" I asked urgently shaking his shoulder. He just mumbled something unintelligible. Percy was getting paler by the second, as if he was losing whatever internal battle that was raging within. He wasn't dying I knew that much, but the sea child was seriously freaking me out. I stood up and began yelling at the top of my lungs.

"HELP, HELP ANYONE!" Arya happened to be nearby, and sprinted over to us. By now Percy's breathing had slowed down drastically, and I think he was about to pass out. Arya's eyes blazed in anger as she knelt next to Percy and put her hand on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and frowned.

I didn't know what was going on. I never felt so helpless in my life. What felt like hours later, Percy's eyes finally snapped open, and he fell into a sitting position utterly wasted. Arya stood up and looked at Percy and me in concern. I've never seen an elf look nervous before as she said.

"Stay with him I will be nearby." she said before prancing off with her sword drawn. I didn't have time to stand dumbstruck, as I rushed to Percy's side again. He was massaging his temples, and breathing heavily his luminous eyes closed again. I was almost afraid to creep any closer to him. Last time I did that he lashed out and nearly strangled me.

"Percy can you hear me?" I asked gently. He nodded moaning as he stood up. Percy wavered a bit, and I grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Dude just sit down I'll cover you." I demanded. Percy just shook his head and waved me off.

"I'll be fine just give me a minute." he said. That was a load of red cow poo, but I knew the only thing that'll keep him out of battle would be to knock him on his seaweed filled head. I sighed and just resolved to keep a close eye on him.

~)*(~

The battle raged on for much longer than the last one did, even with Percy's diversion. When it finally ended I could barely walk in a straight line. Last Time I saw Percy he did a face plant into the lake in exhaustion, and because he's Poesidon's kid the water cushioned his fall, and he sank like a rock. The lake looked as frightening as the river Styx, with hundreds of scarlet clad bodies floating face down on the surface. Percy will never cease to amaze/surprise me. Jason walked up to me looking just as tired as I was. I really wanted to talk to Percy about that mental episode he had earlier, but I guess I have to wait.

"Nico, Jason Nasuada wants to see you in her tent immediately and Percy if you find him." a messenger told us. Percy happened to walk out of the lake right after the messenger left. We walked into Nasuada's pavilion all bloody, tired, and haggard looking except for Percy who washed off and was refreshed from his dip.

As we walked in Roran, Eragon, and the other generals we met with earlier stopped what they were doing to yell and cheer at Percy. They called him the savior and hero of the day. Naturally Percy was beet red embarrassed from all the attention. Jason and I were congratulated as well, but I could tell that Jason was jealous of all the attention Percy was getting. Nasuada dismissed the rest of the generals, and only Arya remained.

"I can't thank you demigods enough for all you've done in battle. Your contribution to our forces is invaluable; because of you three the Varden has won her first battle against the laughing dead." Nasuada said with a proud smile. "However I called you here to discuss important issues. Today Percy's mind was attacked. Galbatorix has sent spell casters in an attempt to capture the three of you. If it wasn't for Arya's intervention it is highly possible that he wouldn't be here right now." she said gravelly. "I insist that you all get educated in the ways of protecting one's mind from attacks and influence. For your own safety." she finished looking us each in the eye.

I could tell that Nasuada wanted to "order" us to go through with this, but since we haven't sworn out allegiance to her she can't. She was obviously annoyed by agreed to her terms, and turned to leave.

~)*(~

"Percy, King Orrin wanted me to ord.. err.. ask you to please rid the lake of bodies ASAP please." Nasuada said with a sympathetic smile. Percy seemed to turn the same color of his eyes when he heard this.

"A yeah I'll um get right to it." he said nervously before rushing out of the tent. Jason and I just exchanged looks, before leaving the tent as well.

I wanted to go see Angela and see if she needed any help, but my feet had other ideas as they led me to our tent. Jason and I just plopped into bed, and passed out. I heard Percy come in sometime later.

I dreamed about what this "protect your mind" thing would be. My mind is the one thing that I can control, hide, and really call my own. Back home your mind is the one part your body that is invulnerable (unless a god wants to read your mind which some will do). It frightened me to think people can get into your mind, and you can't fight it/control it unless you've had this training.

With those thoughts in my mind the rest of my sleep was terrible. Until the bright rays of the morning sun woke me from the dark turmoil of my mind.

~)*(~

**A/N- first of all thank you all so much for RRing! I'm thinking about giving Nico, Jason, and Percy title's like Eragon _Shadeslayer_. Roran _Stronghammer_, etc. It has to be something that the Alegaisin's (I just made that up idk what their called o.O) know about them, so it can't be Titanslayer or anything that occurred in something written by Rick Riordan. I want to hear what ya'll come up with cause I might like your ideas better than mine. Thank you! :D Dia de los Muertos is spanish for "The day of the Dead" look it up if you don't know what that is. **


	15. Nasty jobs

**Setting****- Day after battle of the Laughing dead**

Chapter XV Percy

"Why do I always get stuck with the disgusting jobs?" I grumbled as I looked out across the lake at all the death I caused. Whether it's cleaning a thousand plus pounds of flesh-eating horse manure, carrying a mummy through the forest, or picking up after Mrs. O'Leary, the duty always seems to fall on me.

I stood at the edge of the lake thinking about how I'd accomplish this. I could use my mind-over-water abilities, but that would take forever. If this all occurred in the ocean I could just contact all the sharks in the vicinity and say "free lunch!" and the job will be done within an hour. Sadly this is a lake, and the fish in it are vegetarians. That's when an idea sprung in my mind. Earlier today we had our first "protect-your-mind" lesson from one of the magicians. He said that only magical beings can actually feel other living-beings minds and be able to communicate with them. I didn't tell him that I could do that with aquatic life, and horses.

_"SAPHIRA!"_ I shouted with my mind. I didn't know if it would work or not, but I thought since she can feel other minds she might be able to hear me._ "SAPHIRA CAN YOU COME TO THE LAKE PLEASE!"_ I shouted again.

_"THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT GODLING!"_ Saphira's voice roared in my mind. _"What do you want? I'm not a beast that can be ordered around!"_ she said angrily. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes in case she could somehow sense that.

_"I have a proposition for you."_ I answered.

_"If you want help cleaning the lake you're not getting it from Me."_ she said haughtily.

_"Aww that's too bad, I thought you'd enjoy all this free meat before I get rid of it."_ I said enticingly.

_"I don't eat humans; Eragon would be disgusted by me if I did such a thing."_ She said like this was obvious.

_"Oh, I'm sorry for offering then."_ I said disappointed.

_"Can't you use your water powers Percy Hurricanewielder?_" she asked.

_"Hurricanewielder?"_ I thought to myself before I realized she could hear that. I could sense her amusement at my question.

_"That's what all the soldiers are calling you. They say that when you fight a hurricane materializes around you, and it makes it nearly impossible to get a stab at you."_ She said skeptically as if she didn't quite believe it.

_"Oh yeah I do that sometimes."_ I said sheepishly. I noticed heavy padding behind me, and I turned to see her sitting beside me. It felt really weird to be so comfortable around her. The dragon was as big as a house with talons as long as my forearm, and sharp scales. When she breathed steam came out of her nostrils.

_"I can sense that you wish to attack me."_ She said simply.

I jumped and quickly thought_ "No, no, no not at all. I'm sorry it's just that my instincts tell me that you're going to attack me. Most of the dragons back home aren't as nice as you."_

_"What are the dragons like in your world?"_ she asked curiously.

I told her all my knowledge (which isn't much) about the dragons of mythology. She seemed disappointed by what I had to say.

_"You mean to say that the dragons from your world are just as brainless as common animals, and have the potential to be domesticated!"_ she roared furiously in my mind, as she turned to glare at me with blazing sapphire eyes.

_"Yes, I'm sorry but it's true. I'm not saying you're like them. Your much scarier, smarter, and independent then them."_ I thought as nicely as possible. She still seemed angry, not with me, but with the unsatisfactory description I gave her.

_"You've killed dragons before?"_ she asked dangerously and a little in awe.

_"No I've never killed one, but I have been attacked."_ I thought sadly.

_"I can sense that you are a lot more powerful then you let on. Why are you so modest about your abilities?"_ she asked randomly off subject. I terminated our link so I could think about this for a bit.

_"I've seen what power does to people, etc. It blinds people (figuratively), it can make them cocky, change their personalities, make others jealous/hate you, and it can be more destructive then you want it to be. I have a feeling that's what happened to Galbatorix, he let power do those things to him. I don't want that to happen to me, so I pretend like I'm everyone else, normal, powerless etc. Unless I'm ticked off at someone, attacked, or my friends are in danger do I ever let it all out." _I thought before I added. _"To be honest I still don't know my limitations, and I'm always discovering new things about myself."_ I thought.

Saphira was quiet for a while before speaking again. _"Those are wise words Hurricanewielder that's a good principle to live by."_ She murmured seriously. She looked out across the lake and spoke in my mind again. _"Perhaps I can help you with this task after all. I can burn all these bodies to ash and make cleaning easier for you."_ She said turning to look at me with her head cocked quizzically.

I jumped to my feet excited._ "That'll be great! Thanks."_ I thought enthusiastically. Saphira stood up and leapt into the air unfurling her wings, and letting them catch air. I watched in amazement. My perception of dragons was always scary, evil beasts. Saphira was majestic and beautiful to behold. I smiled knowing that I've made a new friend.

She circled the lake letting out long torrents of flickering, blue flames. Her breath was so hot the bodies seemed to turn into black husks in a matter of seconds. The dragon finished in about ten minutes, and landed next to me looking pleased with herself.

_"That was fun! Ever need things to be burned call me, but please don't scream out your thought like a wailing baby again."_ She said annoyed but with a hint of amusement in her voice. I just rolled my eyes at her, and stepped into the water and raised my hands in concentration. The multitude of bodies in the center of the lake was reduced to a smoldering pile of black goop. I made a funnel of water below, and around the concoction. When I was done I pushed up with my right hand like a shot-putter. The point of the funnel shot up swirling around the goop, like a cocoon in midair. Then I brought my arm back and threw my arm like a pitcher. The cocoon made like a missile, and shot far off into the distance to land somewhere in the wilderness.

I turned to Saphira with a smile on my face. _"Thanks again"_ I thought. She looked at the now clean lake then in the direction my watery projectile landed.

_"It's amazing how you can do so much without any fatigue. If Eragon attempted what you just did he'd barely be standing on his feet right now. Are all of you like that?"_ She asked looking at me in wonder.

I ran a hand through my hair in thought._ "The energy it takes to use our powers is different for each of us. As long as I'm in water I have limitless energy."_ I answered.

_"Limitless"_ she repeated wistfully staring at a spot in the sky. We sat in silence for a while, before I thought of something to ask.

_"Hey Saphira, What do you know about Angela?"_ I asked. I noticed Nico's been spending every spare minute with her. When Jason and I asked him about her he'd just smile and shake his head saying simply that she's an herbalist. I didn't know whether to be worried, or glad that Nico was finally making friends with the living.

_"You're right she is an herbalist. She is also a fortune teller, but besides that no one really knows much of anything about her. I wouldn't worry about the deadriser Angela won't hurt him._" She said wearily as if she wasn't entirely sure. Saphira must have sensed my skepticism. _"If you don't believe me why don't you go chat with Angela yourself!"_ the dragon growled before relaxing again. _"Eragon wants me. It was nice conversing with you hurricanewielder Atra du evarinya ona varda._" She added before turning back into the varden camp. I wasn't sure what that last part was, but I just shook my head and went in the direction Saphira went.

As I walked through camp I noticed how I wasn't being stared at so harshly anymore. When we first got here everyone/thing stared at us like the aliens we techniquely are. Now that the three of us defeated the laughing dead everyone seemed to like us now.

"Hurricanewielder you got a minute?" Roran hollered catching up to me. "Is everyone going to be calling me that now?" I thought distractedly. Not that I don't like the name, anything's better than seaweedbrain, kelphead, and seafood (according to monsters). Roran smiled when I greeted him. "How do you like the title? I came up with it myself." He said looking proud of himself. I grinned and told him I approved. "Anyway, Nasuada wants to meet you and your friends in her pavilion asap." Roran looked around suspiciously before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "She wants you three to be part of a special opps group for a secret mission." He whispered. I nodded a little uncomfortable having him so close to me. He pulled away from me and punched my shoulder. "See you then!" Stronghammer called before rushing off. Secret mission? That's probably just a fancy word for quest, and I really don't want to go on another one.

~)*(~

A half hour later I walked into Nasuada's pavilion, and met the other members of our "special opps" team. There was Nar Garzhvog a massive Urgal as tall and thick as the minotaur including horns. A furry, elvish looking creature, Roran, Cayden (a magician I met briefly), and us demigods completed the group.

"Thank you for your attendance everyone. I brought you all here because you are the finest of our warrior's here in the Varden. I believe that this team can land heavy blows on the empire in secret." Nasuada said strongly raising her fist with finesse. She went on to describe our mission. We're going to travel to Bellatona, and take out this big magician base before we have to meet them in battle. Part of me was thinking that it was silly to go after the people who tried to mind control me. Nico, Jason, and I only had one lesson in "how to shield one's mind", I don't want to be so vulnerable again. I was interrupted of my musings when Nasuada asked for our attention.

"I plan on this team to do a lot of missions together, and in order for you all to trust one another you must know the truth." She said looking at us demigods each in turn. "I'll leave it to you three to decide how you wish to tell them." I bit my lip. What happened to just making people believe we're magicians? Any of these people could be spies to the king. There's no way I'm telling them anything, ever since Luke I don't trust easy.

Nasuada went on to tell us to meet at the camp gates, and that we'd leave at dawn. As my friends and I walked back to our tent we all agreed that we didn't want to tell them the truth, unless there was no way we could keep up the lie anymore. Obviously thanks to Nasuada our team is going to be suspicious of us, but they're going to have to be left in the dark for now.

**A/N-_Atra du evarinya ona varda is "May the stars watch over you" in the ancient language. Thank you for the title suggestions, and the reviews!_**


	16. betrayal in Bellatona

Chapter XVI Jason

I wasn't excited to be on the back of a horse again, but I had no choice since cars won't be invented for another 500 years or so. The only one who wasn't on a horse was Nar Garzhvog, because they couldn't find a horse big enough for him. I could tell that the entire group was suspicious of us, as we began our journey. The three of us decided to keep quiet unless absolutely necessary.

It was a two day journey to Bellatona from the Varden on horseback. That night as our group set up camp Nar Garzhvog made a stew out of some squirrels Cayden killed magically. The stew wasn't bad considering it was made of river water, squirrel, and salt. The furry-elf whose name was Blodgharm ate some bread and fruit form his saddle bags. The group ate in an awkward silence, until Cayden decided to break it.

"Nasuada said you three had something to tell us. I don't think we'll have another chance to hear what you have to say after tonight. Can you inform us please? The magician asked politely to no one in particular. I glanced at Percy and Nico who sat on either side of me. Percy and I looked at each other, and agreed silently, and reluctantly to tell them. Nico just continued to eat his stew, like Cayden never spoke.

"The truth is we're not magicians, and we're not form Alegasia" I began, unsure of how to continue. I eventually went on to tell them what we really are, and where were from. Even though they didn't know where, or what Earth was. I wasn't surprised when our companions just stared at us like the aliens we were. The silence seemed to stretch for eons until Cayden asked a question on how our powers worked. Once the magician spoke up all the others started bombarding us with questions.

"Gods, was I like this when I first met you Percy?" Nico asked amazed. Percy had a perturbed expression on his face as he muttered a yes. "How did you put up with me? I know I asked you some really stupid questions." He said half joking, half apologetic. Percy just smiled deviously.

"Let's just say that if Zoe hadn't interrupted us. I would have killed you." He said nonchalantly. Nico just laughed at this, and turned away. The other's just looked at them strangely not getting it. I waved my hands in an "I have no part in this" gesture. Eventually it was late and Roran announced that it was time to retire. Blodgharm and Nar Garzhvog took the first watch.

~)*(~

"_I'll never get used to riding horses."_ I thought as I woke up with terrible soreness in my inner thighs, bottom, and lower back. Of course everyone else was fine, because they're used to this sort of thing. By the late afternoon we reached the outskirts of Bellatona. So far Percy, Nico and I have only seen small towns with a population of barely a hundred people. Bellatona was a city. It was large, and well defended for a medieval city. Cayden used magic to make our group invisible, as we went through the gates. The magician congregation would be held in the center of town. The plan mainly involved us three. Percy would create a distraction by flooding the area with all the available water around, I would come out front and center and do a little lightning show in means of intimidation, and while the group is distracted Nico would surround them with skeletal warriors. The others would sneak in and start busting heads, while the three of us would quickly join in the fray. We tied up our horses in a strategic location in case we had to make quick get-a-ways, and dispersed to get in our positions. Cayden, Nico, Roran, and I disguised ourselves in the robes imperial magicians wear and made our way into the center of the crowd of magicians.

The head warlock or whatever you call it was standing on a raised platform reading from a scroll. He was an older balding man with dark possessed looking eyes, and was of a shorter stature. The man was informing them of the Galbatorix's new demands, laws, assignments etc. You'd think that since these people have magic powers, they'd come up with a more efficient way of communicating instead of everyone meeting in one area, so out in the open, vulnerable to attack, and being spied on. I started to feel a little suspicious to be honest.

Eventually I felt wetness around my feet, and looked down to find inch deep water spreading around the courtyard. I noticed everyone looking down around me in confusion. I waited a little longer before raising my arm above my head and clenched my fist. A streak of lighting snaked its way to the ground and pierced the scroll in the man's hands. The man dropped the scroll and scrambled back in fright. I expected everyone around me to get scared and clear a circle around the three of us, but that's when everything went wrong.

Suddenly I felt a blow to my head. I stumbled to be grabbed roughly by a magician beside me; he gripped me with an iron grip, as I focused on what was happening. Nico was beside me in the same situation. Cayden's face twisted into a sinister mask.

"Wow I didn't think capturing you three would be so easy after seeing your finesse in battle. It's a good thing I over estimated you." He smiled cruelly. I couldn't believe what was happening we were being captured by Galbatorix's men just like Nasuada warned us would happen. I felt the adrenaline begin pumping in my veins as I shocked the man holding me to get him to let go. As soon as I was free, I unsheathed my gladius, and concentrated on summoning several bolts of lightning to alert the others. I was able to blast one magician with lightning before I felt several injections of blinding pain enter my mind. My mind felt like it had been stung by a hundred bees. The pain inhibited my ability to think, or move. In my daze I saw a few skeletal warriors making their way into the crowd, and the roar of Nar Garzhvog.

"_Three? Where's Percy? _I thought desperately. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was thinking. _"Percy wherever you are. I hope they didn't catch you as well."_

~)*(~

WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DEMIGOD GOT AWAY! I heard Cayden's voice scream furiously. The magicians shouting woke me up from my stupor. Nico and I seemed to be in some kind of cellar. It was cold, dark, and damp (Nico probably loved it in here). Our wrists and ankles were shackled to the wall, and our swords had been taken. I felt really drained and tired, like something was slowly draining my energy. They probably placed some spell on us.

"We were situated where you told us to, but there weren't enough of us. When we found him he was still concentrating on his magic, so when we attacked his mind it didn't have as much effect as we thought. As soon as he felt us enter his mind he opened his eyes, and bolted down the street whistling, as he went. We chased him but he was much faster than we are. A pure-black horse came running after him out of nowhere, and the boy jumped on its back expertly, and they galloped away." I heard a man say.

_"Yes, Percy got away!"_ I thought joyously.

"One young man against at least 30 full grown magicians! I can't believe I have to work with such incompetence. Leave me while I try to come up with a way to fix this problem caused by you and your men's idiocy." Cayden growled exasperated. Nico still hadn't woken up yet when Cayden came to us a while later.

"You, you were the spy all along you got everyone to trust you." I said bitterly spitting at the ground by his feet. There's nothing I hate more than spies. It was because of those weasels that Rome had such a hard time winning the Titan War. Cayden just smiled evilly at me.

"Yes that much is obvious. The Varden and Nasuada are easy to manipulate. Anyway I must know if you have any idea where Percy went?" I just spat at him again in answer. Suddenly I felt a searing pain in my mind, like I'd just been stabbed in the back of the head. I was so surprised I heard myself yell in anguish.

"Brawn is nothing without brains to go along with it. You poor demigods never got schooled on how to protect your mind did you? I hear the only reason Percy got away was because he confused our magicians. The boy unleashed a wild, incoherent barrage of pictures, and sounds in his mind, Instead of the proper defenses. My men didn't expect that, and it made them slow to commence with the attack. I underestimated him, but I'm not going to do the same to you two. Now tell me what you know, before I have to find it out the hard way." he growled.

"I don't know. My best guess is he went back to the Varden." I answered truthfully. Cayden glared at me his face inches from mine.

"Very well I believe you. If you're thinking about escaping don't bother. In case you haven't noticed I've placed a charm on you and deadriser that sap's your energy. The more you exert yourself the more it drains your stamina, until your dead." he said with a wave of his hand and a smirk. "Sleep well" the magician added cruelly as he left.

I sat down with a pounding headache from the magicians attack. My only hope for escape was if Percy came through for us, or if Nico would decide to get up and shadow travel us out of here. I just hope he doesn't kill himself in the process.


	17. escape

Chapter XVII Nico

I woke up groggily to find myself chained to a wall. Jason was next to me in the same situation sitting with his knees to his chest, arms folded across them, with his chin resting on his wrists. Jason's electrifying eyes stared at a spot in the wall intensely, like he was deep in thought.

"Think of any escape plans?" I asked. Jason just shrugged.

"I was hoping you could shadow travel us out of here, but I don't know if you'll be up to it after you hear about the spell they placed on us. Jason went on to explain this "draining" charm. I knew I felt a little strange when I woke up.

"I'll at least get us out of this cell. I'm not going to wait for Percy to save did get away right?" I asked. Jason nodded, but he didn't look happy.

"I don't think you should risk it. We don't know what this spell could do to us. It's better to be prisoner than to be dead." The son of Zues pointed out.

"C'mon Jason every captor knows that their captive is going to attempt to break out. Obviously Galbatorix wants us alive or they would have killed us when they had the chance, so there's no way they'd put a spell on us that has a high possibility of killing the two of us." I said matter-of-factly.

"Nothing I say is going to change your mind is it?" he asked sounding defeated.

"Nope" I said with a grin as I offered him my hand.

~)*(~

Jason grasped my hand firmly, and I closed my eyes in concentration. I felt the shadows, and darkness bend to my will as I transported us out of our prison. When I opened my eyes I immediately felt an immense drain in energy, much greater than it usually is. Jason was looking at me in concern.

"Hey I'm not dead yet, I'm fine." I said reassuringly. We decided that before we begin looking for a way out, we should find our weapons. Sneaking around this place was easy. I could sense the living, and dead around me, like Percy can sense the presence of water. Whenever someone was to close for comfort, Jason and I would hide. Luckily we found our weapons in the first room we checked out. Suddenly I felt a large procession of magicians coming our way.

"Duck!" I hissed as we both hid behind a stack of shields.

"We should have killed the demigod's companions when we had the chance." A male voice growled bitterly, as he grabbed a sword from the rack.

"Cayden shouldn't have split up the demigod's in the first place! If they were all together we wouldn't be one short." Another voice spat.

"Don't worry about the sea child. They say that he'll come looking for his companions, and fall right into our waiting hands." The first voice chuckled. I swallowed that was how people were able to manipulate Percy. I hated the thought that I would be the cause of his capture… _again._

"The boy isn't going to come alone. He's going to come with those stragglers we let go. He may come with Eragon and Saphira on his side!" the second voice said sounding frightened.

"The demigods are being relocated today anyway, so if the sea child brings a rescue party here they're not going to find anything, but us ready to finish the job." The first one said with mirth. "Now come grab your weapon we're already late to meet the rescuers."

We waited till both men left the room, before rushing out of there in attempt to find an exit. We couldn't just escape knowing that Percy and the Varden were here. We had to find them, and then leave this magician infested city altogether.

"Couldn't you just shadow travel us to where Percy is?" Jason asked as we ran through various corridors.

"I thought you said that using our powers will kill us?" I answered. I already felt myself tiring faster than usual, like I decided to run 5 miles after being sick from the flu. I wasn't going to stop anytime soon though. I noticed Jason's bright life force was getting dimmer, as we kept running.

Suddenly we ran tight into two cloaked magicians, as we turned a corner. Faster than the magicians could yelp in surprise we had our swords out, and at their necks as they still laid on the ground confused.

"Jeez, I never thought I'd have both of you pointing swords at me, and here I am trying to save you!" The taller figure joked as he removed his hood.

"P-Percy? This isn't the time for jokes we have to get out of here!" Jason whispered furiously.

"The imperial magicians are already aware of your escape they'll be swarming this area within minutes." Blodgharm the other cloaked figure with Percy said.

Just as Blodgharm finished speaking a group of magicians spotted us, and began their strange chanting. They only let out couple of words before Jason, Percy, and I made waste of them.

"Percy put your hood back on they are mainly after you. They know you're here!" Jason hollered over the screams of a man he just stabbed.

"Story of my life." Percy grumbled in response, as he swiped at a man's chest and dutifully pulled his hood over most of his face. After the four of us finished the magicians, we continued running. Jason and I were noticeably lagging behind Percy and the elf.

"Guy's what's wrong? Jason I know for a fact you're in better shape than I am. Why are you in the back?" Percy asked half concerned half teasing. I was about to tell him the truth, but Jason beat me to the chase.

"Nothing we're fine Nico and I are just tired." He said quickly. Percy and Blodgharm just glanced at us skeptically, as we finally got out of the tunnels and into the sunshine. It took my eyes a couple of seconds to adjust to the bright light. We were in the same court yard as yesterday. The other members of our special operations team, Eragon and Saphira, and some of the Varden's magicians were in an all out brawl with the magicians. Most of the magicians didn't have experience in hand-to-hand combat, so if anyone got close enough (without being withheld by magic) it was an easy kill.

I wanted to join the fray, but Blodgharm led us away to where our horses were waiting. Before we could I felt the stabbing pain of a mental attack in my head again. I was so surprised and angry that someone was trying to get into my mind again that I turned and threw my sword like a javelin in the direction that the attack came from. My sword struck a man in the heart, as it went through the man burnt to ashes. I doubled over, as I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness come over me. Percy was immediately at my side, while Jason ran to grab my sword.

Percy pushed me along, but let go and ran off somewhere. Blodgharm came to me to help, but I waved him off proceeding to my horse. Percy apparently thought Jason needed help, and went attacking with vengeance. The son of Poesidon in battle has always been a frightening spectacle to behold, but it was chilling to watch him now. The black cloak he wore with the hood pulled up made him look like the grim reaper, as he slashed away at people with that flamboyant dance-like style of his, the cloak flapping, and rippling in the wind.

Jason was nearby fighting with both my sword and his gladius. The gladius had tendrils of yellow electricity trickling up and down it, as he fought. It was weird watching him fight with the swords of light, and darkness.

"Gods" I muttered to myself. You could never keep Jason and Percy out of a fight for long, and it was up to me to save their butts.

I kicked Cobalt in the ribs as he rushed forward into the battle. Cobalt knocked over any magicians that got in our way, as I plucked Jason out and he climbed on as we continued galloping away. I looked back to see Blodgharm and Percy behind us. When I turned back to where we were going I immediately felt another injection of pain in my mind.

"_Gods, where are all these magicians coming from?"_ I thought desperately. I remembered that Arya told us that sometimes if you just focus on one person, place, or thing really hard it could act as a shield from attacks. I started focusing on the two women I loved most in the world at the moment Bianca, and Angela. While I thought about them I hacked at any magicians near us with a new found vengeance. I heard arrows whistling past my ears, as I pushed cobalt as hard as he could. Jason was holding on to me desperately. Later I would realize how awkward, and weird I felt having Jason hugging/squeezing the life out of me. I like my personal space, and no one ever openly violates that. Except Thalia who doesn't care about anyone's personal space, or Percy when he's really pissed off and wants to strangle me.

Anyway when I started to think that one of these arrows was bound to hit us eventually, I felt a prickling heat behind me. I turned and watched as Saphira unleashed a ten foot tall wall of blue flames separating us from our adversaries. We continued to follow Blodgharm and Percy as we crossed through the gates of the city I hoped to never visit again.

~)*(~

When I felt I was about to drop dead from exhaustion, the elf and demigod above us decided to stop and take a rest. Jason and I basically fell off of Cobalt, and didn't get up. Percy and Blodgharm came running towards us.

"Liars, I knew there was something wrong with you two." Percy said angrily, and a little hurt. I didn't have the energy to retort. Blodgharm came and put his hands over us, and the next thing I knew I was floating in a black sea of nothingness.

~)*(~

I woke up feeling really drained, as if someone just sucked the life out of me. I'm used to doing that to others not it happening to me. A lady that appeared to be in her early 60's came up to me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked putting a hand on my forehead. I resisted the urge to flinch from her touch.

"Really tired, but other than that I'm fine." I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"You're awfully cold, are you sure you don't want a blanket." She asked. Being the son of Hades my body temperature is naturally lower than average, it's to feel comfortable in the frigid air of the Under World. I shook my head in answer.

"My name is Gertrude if you need anything," she said sweetly. I nodded before she continued. "You and your friend are lucky to be alive. It took many magicians and elves to come up with a spell to counteract this hex that was placed upon you. They said that this hex made you tire…"

"Our captors told us thank you." I interrupted. She looked perturbed at my interruption. "I'll be looking after the wounded if you need me just holler." She said the friendliness left her voice. I just sighed; I was never any good at making friends anyway. I looked over at Jason who was sleeping soundly in the cot next to mine, before drifting off into another dreamless sleep.

~)*(~

The next time I woke up I felt much more rejuvenated, and I was starving. Jason and I thanked Gertrude for her trouble before making a beeline for the mess tent. We sat down with plates overflowing with barbeque. Percy and Eragon came in both sweaty, and flushed.

"What have you two been up to?" Jason asked with a smirk. Percy drained his waterskin before answering.

"Shadeslayer here wanted a rematch, and wouldn't stop until he beat me." Percy grumbled.

"Well did he?" I asked this time.

"Yes, I did and I was able to keep up my winning streak several times afterword." Eragon answered looking pleased with himself. I resisted the urge to laugh. Percy looked annoyed. While I was failing to control my amusement at watching Percy pout, a messenger ran up to us.

"Nasuada would like to see the four of you in her pavilion asap." The boy said. I groaned at hearing this. The leader of the Varden was really starting to annoy me. No one ordered me around this much except my father. And so far her orders led us to getting betrayed and captured. I really didn't want to hear another one of her bright ideas.

~)*(~

"I'm terribly sorry for Cayden's betrayal, your unpleasant night in captivity, and this terrible hex that was placed upon you. Although the mission didn't go as planned we the goal was achieved in that the magician base at Bellatona has been irrevocably crippled. I thank you for your service. I called you all in here today because I have another mission for you…" Nasuada began.

"Hold up. Before we go on another quest together I think we should get to know each other and make sure one of us isn't working for the empire." I said angrily. Nasuada narrowed her eyes not appreciating the interruption.

"I can assure you that Cayden's replacement is trustworthy. In fact I think you'll get along smashingly." Nasuada said with a smirk.

"Hello everyone sorry I'm late." Angela's voice sounded from behind me. Nasuada looked at me expectantly, I'm sure my face was bright red.

"Um yes Angela is good…err." I muttered looking at my feet wishing I could just whisk myself out of here.

I saw Percy put his hand on his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter. Nasuada even cracked a smile.

"As I was saying there is another magician stronghold in Teirm that I would like this group to go bust. This time Eragon and Saphira will be joining you." She went on to describe some other stuff, but I was mainly focused on the fact that Angela would be joining us. Angela the first girl to truly accept me (besides Thalia but she doesn't count since I never had feelings like this for her), and not be uncomfortable by my heritage and powers.


	18. discovery

Chapter XVIII Percy

I don't think any of us wanted to go on another "mission." I felt so helpless and frustrated when I heard that Nico and Jason were captured. Everything seemed to be going as planned until I felt multiple presences enter my mind, as I concentrated on manipulating the water. Immediately I started running in the opposite direction. I know that seems cowardly, but I can't fight mental battles, and I really didn't want a repeat of the battle against the laughing dead. I whistled for Ebony to come pick me up. I knew from past experience that hardly any plans that involve me ever go as planned, so I didn't tie up Ebony instead I told her to stay nearby. While I was on my get-away horse I started thinking of random images, old prophecies, conversations, anything that would confuse my adversaries. Soon I lost them, and sneaked back to the courtyard. What I saw made my heart sink.

Our team was easily overrun by the magicians, and I couldn't see Jason or Nico anywhere. There was nothing I could do except get captured if I joined the fray. I met with the others outside of the city, and from there we came up with our plan to break my friends out.

I was apprehensive about Angela joining the team. That lady gave me the creeps. She looked at you the way the Gods do, that is to say they look right through you. I felt like she knew everything about me by just one look, and that knowing smirk. Nico mentioned that she was a fortune teller, and that just confirmed my suspicions. Although I wasn't comfortable with the idea of traveling with the witch, I was happy that Nico was happy. I tried to hide my smile whenever Nico was around her, he was so clumsy and out of character.

"I hope I wasn't this obvious around Annabeth." I thought. Unfortunately I probably was. That night I barely got any sleep before Jason woke me up.

"Hey Percy, I wanted to thank you for saving our butts back there and so quickly too." Jason said nervously. Jason was still getting used to common courtesy's like giving out apologies, and thank you's, instead of never giving them out like a proper roman. I appreciated it nevertheless.

"You would have done the same for me. There's no need for you to thank me, besides Piper would kill me if I came back without you." I said with a fake shudder. Jason laughed.

"Yeah she probably would." The roman agreed. After that we both went out like lights.

~)*(~

We left camp at dawn the group didn't talk much, except Nico and Angela. They were like gossiping girls, and never seemed to shut up all the way to lunch. I tuned them out most of the time, but from what I gathered Nico was mainly the one talking. He told her all about our world, the mortal world, and even the underworld. Angela seemed very interested, and listened like Annabeth listens to the tour guide at Frank Loyd Wright's "Falling Water."

I tried to make conversation with Roran, and the others. Roran was friendly, Blodgharm liked to talk in riddles so i gave up after a couple of words. Nar Garzhvog still freaked me out, and I really didn't want to accidentally offend him by saying the wrong thing. Blodgharm talked to Jason for some time. Apparently the elf forgave Jason easily, and thought he was brave for standing up against the elves. Eragon and Saphira were flying somewhere above us.

The magician stronghold in Teirm would be underground, and the plan would be a little different. This time none of us demigods would be left unsupervised. I would be with Roran, Jason with Eragon, Nico with Angela (obviously), and the Urgal and elf would buddy up. I wasn't very excited to go underground again. Every time I go underground I get in deadly situations (The labyrinth, Underworld, Bellatona etc.). Nico suggested that I could try out my "earth powers" while I'm down there, but I didn't give him any promises. To this day I'm not sure what happened in Mt. Saint Helens all I remember thinking was "I have to get out of here!", "Why the heck is this fire not burning me?" and "Oh wait now it burns." I have this vague feeling of something exploding within me, and I was falling. The point is that I really don't want to try something I'm not used to doing, unless I'm in a situation like that again.

The battle plan was going to be really simple. We would all sneak in disguised as magicians, and take out anyone we see as quickly and quietly as possible. If an alarm goes out we'd continue to fight as many as possible. When we think we're about to be over whelmed we'd retreat. During all of this we're supposed to keep our ears on alert for any information we hear that could be useful. Saphira would be circling above, ready to incinerate any magicians that follow us outside. When we finally reached Teirm I told the horses to stay where they were, and left them untied. We put on the robes/cloaks of the magicians, and descended into the darkness.

~)*(~

Each group took a different tunnel. The only light in the tunnels came from the occasional torch on the walls. I kept riptide in pen form until we met any enemies. We were only walking for about a minute when two men came down the hall. Roran pushed me against the wall as we listened to their conversation.

"Lord Galbatorix was livid when he heard about the demigod's escape." said one voice.

"Yes, I don't even want to think about how painful Cayden's death was." said the other.

"Our spies in the Varden haven't told us anything of use since this incident." said the first voice. They didn't say anything else, because Roran jumped from the wall and bashed both their heads in a matter of seconds. I just stood there like an idiot wondering what just happened.

"Sorry Percy you got to be quick." Roran told me with a smirk. I scowled and led the way down the tunnel.

Not wanting to be shown up,, I killed three out of the five magicians we met next, and wounded one before Roran could raise his hammer. Roran looked at me in shock. Nico told me that when I fought with a cloak on I looked like the image of death reaping souls. That picture disturbed me, but it was pretty funny to see Roran's surprised face.

Eventually we made it to the center of the underground encampment, where all the tunnels emptied into. We saw the rest of our group enter the large room with several magicians trailing behind them. I felt I was in Antaeus's underground coliseum again. The large underground cavern turned into an all out brawl. Nico made spikes of earth shoot out of the ground, and impale magicians like Dracula. The atmosphere was so frenzied none of our enemies could focus enough to try any mental attacks.

My mind went on auto pilot, as I cut my way through the crowd. The screams, clangs, and other sounds of battle blended into just plain noise. I saw Roran climbing over mountains of bodies that he constructed. Nar Garzhvog literally tore people apart, just like the monsters did in my nightmares. Soon it was just the eight of us, and a small group of magicians left. Instead of cowering before us, they had sinister smiles on their faces. I heard marching from two of the tunnels, and suddenly an army of scarlet flooded the room.

Many of the soldiers were missing limbs, and had arrows, daggers, and other assortment's of weapons protruding from their bodies. The laughing dead have returned.

~)*(~

Their leader laughed maniacally at our shocked expressions. His mad eyes settled on me.

"Yes, young slayer of the painless. There isn't any water around here for you to drown us this time." he cackled. I let my mind wander around the area searching for any potential water source, but he was right. This is the middle ages there isn't an underground sewage system, water pipes, or even an aquifer. Then I felt my mind brush another power source, a source that was all around us. It felt powerful and unstable like it wouldn't obey my commands as easily as water did. I was intimidated by it, but I had no choice.

"Everyone to the tunnel!" I yelled authoritatively, as I bolted to the closest tunnel. Luckily everyone followed me. "Nico create a rock wall to seal the entrance!" I yelled at him as we all got through. He made one with a clap of his hands, and continued down the tunnel before stopping when he noticed I wasn't following him.

"Percy what are you doing we have to get out of here now!" he growled at me. Jason had stayed behind as well with an annoyed look on his face.

"We came here to destroy all the magicians, and now that this army is here this is the perfect opportunity to get rid of them." I looked at Nico in the eyes. "I'm going to try it. You two should leave in case I lose control." I ordered gravelly. Nico's eyes widened, and Jason just looked confused.

"Forget it we're not leaving you. We're a team, and I owe you to many favors to just let you die." He said with his arms crossed. I scowled at him, but knew I couldn't change his mind.

I placed my hands on both walls of the tunnel, and closed my eyes in concentration. The power I felt was intense, I was more powerful than I was in the ocean. I imagined the Earth shaking, and the walls of the inner cavern caving in. I was aware of the ground trembling below my feet, and it gradually increased in intensity. I heard the cracking, and groans of the earth as it broke and shifted under my will. I could barely hear the screams of the anguished souls being buried alive by my hand.

Eventually I felt my control over the earth begin to waver, and I immediately relinquished my hold on it. My eyes snapped open, and I felt a wave dizziness come over me as I fell forward. Thankfully Nico and Jason caught me swiftly.

"Wow there Percy, Are you okay?" I heard Nico say worriedly. I blinked away the dizziness, and pushed them off, and nodded.

"In case you're interested cracks are appearing in the walls, and there's dust falling. I'm no earth expert like you two but I'd say this tunnel is about to cave in at any moment." Jason said half sarcastic half frantic.

"Yeah we don't have long. I can keep it from caving in on us, but I don't know how long I can stand it. Lets hurry." I said in agreement. We ran down the tunnel Nico was pushing me to go faster to my annoyance. I felt the ceilings begin to crumble behind us.

"PERCY!" Jason yelled from ahead of us. My hold was weakening, but luckily I saw a light ahead of us. We leaped out into the glorious light of day. The moment we were out in the open I let go, and the earth below us trembled as all the underground tunnels collapsed.

I fell to my knees, and took a deep breath trying to calm my racing heart, and lessen the amount of adrenaline pumping through my veins. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Nico smiling genuinely at me. The only time Nico ever smiled it was either sly or evil looking, but now it was excited like the happy ten year old I once knew.

"Percy that was incredible! I can't believe you've been fighting monsters and other nasties and never used a whole other realm of power you posses!" Nico rambled looking at me like I was a rock star. I certainly didn't feel like one. I felt like I was coming off of a sugar high, I just murdered hundreds of people without a second thought, and Jason looked at me like I was a freak. A look I know too well. Roran and Angela found us and brought us our horses.

"What happened? We felt the earth quake about half way out of the tunnel, and when we looked back we noticed you weren't there." Roran asked concerned.

"A few minutes ago we felt a rumble as if the underground tunnel collapsed. We feared the worst." Angela said solemnly.

"We'll tell you what happened when we're all together. Did everyone else make it out all right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes we did." Blodgharm's voice announced as he and Nar Garzhvog joined the group. "We should leave immediately before the local authorities catch up to us." He said. I nodded and climbed on ebony, and galloped out of the city.

~)*(~

We saw Saphira land a little way's off where we camped for the night. I didn't really want to explain what happened in the tunnels, but luckily Nico did it for me. He made me out to be this really powerful hero, and I felt like I was burning under everyone's gaze.

"You should have told us about these abilities of yours." Eragon said angrily.

"Don't be hard on him cuz. Percy got the job done he's okay in my book." Roran said with a playful punch to the dragon rider's shoulder. I apologized anyway, telling them that I really wasn't sure what I was doing, and that I probably should have told him about all my potential abilities.

"We shouldn't be distrustful of each other after such an important victory! For the Varden and a swift end to Galbatorix's reign!" Angela said and brought her cup into a toast. I smiled you could always count on Angela to brighten the mood. Jason looked at me suspiciously.

'Why is he acting like this towards me? These Alegaisian's who barely know us have forgiven me faster than my own comrade I've fought with countless times." I thought perturbed. "I really hope we don't start fighting again, or this time we'll certainly kill each other." I thought with a sense of foreboding.

**A/N- DUN DUN DUUUN! don't you just love ominous endings? anyways just to clear up any confusion to anyone who doesn't know. There are two Draculas the fictional vampire, and the real-life historical figure. I was referencing the historic Dracula who was an ancient king. He was famous for his favorite method of execution which was impaling. Legend says that he had entire armies impaled and thus created "the forest of the impaled". Pretty gruesome I know, but when is war ever not described as such?**


	19. Trust

Chapter IXX Eragon

I've been feeling rather antsy lately, and I haven't been able to get a break. It's bad enough that I have to figure out how to kill Galbatorix, but then these "demigods" literally show up out of nowhere. So far they have been invaluable assets, and trustworthy, but I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that they're too good to be true and that they'll betray us eventually.

Saphira thinks I'm being too critical, and that not even Galbatorix could dream up the images that were found in the boy's minds, the elaborate stories of their pasts/world, and their strange dialects. There were other things to discredit my suspicions, but now when I'm so close to my destiny I can only afford to trust a handful of people.

The demigods were always surprising us, and it seemed as if we were always learning new things about them. It was like having to deal with three more Angelas when one is enough. In the battle underground both Percy, and Nico displayed new earthen powers. Nico made spires of earth rise and impale the enemy an act I've never seen nor heard of before. I was most weary of him, because he has such a dark shade-like aura about him, and he's one of the most withdrawn people I've ever met. I wasn't very surprised when I noticed Angela, and him spending an inordiante amount of time together.

When the laughing dead filed into the room my spirits fell to an all time low. Percy voiced what was on all our minds, and that was to escape into the tunnels. I didn't need to be told twice as I bolted towards it. I heard Percy tell Nico to seal the entrance, and that was the last I heard of the three as I continued down the dimly lit passage ways.

"They're not following us!" Angela yelled from behind me. She had stopped erectly, and looked intent on going back. I yelled at Nar Garhvog, and Blodgharm to wait up. I was about to follow her, when I felt tremors beneath the ground.

_"An earth quake? What the blazes is happening?"_ I thought frantically. Angela wasn't fazed and started running back down the hall. The tremors rapidly increased in ferocity, dust and rocks began falling from the ceilings. I could hear the agonizing screams of soldiers down below. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Firesword it is too dangerous you must leave the tunnels now!" Nar Garzhvog told me while he practically dragged me down the rest of the tunnel into the light, Blodgharm trailing behind us.

"B-but the others!" I cried.

"Your safety is more important. I'm sorry." The urgal insisted gravelly. Saphira was waiting for me outside. I saw Angela run out a moment later.

"The whole place is going to collapse. I couldn't risk going further. They are in the hands of their Gods now." She said sadly.

_"Eragon! What is happening where are the others?"_ Saphira rapidly shouted in my mind. I just climbed on her back and told her to fly as high as she could. The elf and Urgal were fast runners, so I wasn't too concerned about them. I watched as cracks appeared in the ground around what I supposed was the perimeter of the underground complex. Then at the last minute I saw three figures leap out of the tunnel, and not a moment too soon for the entire ground collapsed inward in a tremendous explosion. A thick cloud of dust billowed from the new crater in the ground, and soon spread across the city.

I told Saphira to land near them. The three of them were winded, and were white as ghosts with all the dust on them. We didn't talk much on the way out of the city. That night Nico told us what happened after the rest of us left. I looked at Percy in wonder. I've seen him do incredible things in the water, but he never told us he could also control the earth! I still couldn't get my mind around the fact that these boys hardly exerted themselves when they use their powers. If any magician (besides Galbatorix) tired to do what Percy has done they would have died from the energy required to accomplish such a task!

The boy looked rather embarrassed by Nico's representation, and wouldn't look any of us in the eye. My distrust of them increased when I heard that Percy had a whole other realm of power that he didn't tell us about. I told him that he should have told us, giving him a hard look that betrayed my annoyance and suspicion.

The demigod looked more ashamed than angry, as he apologized for not telling us and told us why. It was impossible to stay mad at him, after all he saved our lives back there, and he sounded so sincere. Looking at the three of them together was strange spectacle, they each were in an completely different mood. Jason refused to look at Percy, and sat as far away from him as possible. Jason stared at the ground his eyebrows turned down in an angry expression. Percy looked uncomfortable, tired, and wore an unreadable expression. Nico looked happy, as if this were a recreational camping trip instead of an important mission. I'll probably never truly understand these men.

"_You're trying to hard little one. Be open and treat them like you would anyone else, and they'll become less mysterious."_ Saphira said. _"Come here and go to sleep."_ I mentally nodded, and crawled over to my favorite spot under her wing, and slept peacefully. I wondered how many more peaceful nights awaited me in the future, or if this would be one of my last.

~)*(~

Nasuada was pleased to hear of our success, and that we all came back alive with minor injuries. She was just as surprised as we all were to hear about Percy's "new" power. I could tell she was calculating, coming up with plans to take advantage of this new discovery. Even though Percy claimed that he didn't really know what he was doing, and isn't planning on doing it again. When we were dismissed I went around camp running errands. When I passed by the training area I heard the raised voices of Jason and Percy in an argument. It isn't like me to spy, but this might be the perfect opportunity to learn of anything that they're hiding from us.

~)*(~

"What do you want Percy? If that's even your real name." Jason asked angrily stabbing, and ripping up a dummy with ferocity. I heard Percy sigh annoyed, and reluctant to continue.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this other side of me. To be honest these earth powers I posses scare me. I don't like knowing that I'm capable of such destruction, and power. The only time I ever use them are when I'm the most desperate. The main reason I used them yesterday was because Nico's been pressuring me, and I wanted to shut him up." Percy said solemnly, and a little annoyed at that last comment about Nico. Jason turned on Percy angrier than I've ever seen him. I saw electricity sparking from his fingertips.

"That's just it you told Nico and not me? Do you not trust me? Does everyone know, and I'm the only one to be left in the dark?" Jason shouted at his fellow demigod, stabbing his sword in the dirt with emphasis. I was amazed that Percy was able to hold his ground, and hardly flinched at Jason's outburst.

'Nico figured it out when he heard the story of the time I blew up Mt. St Helens. The only people who know about this are Nico, Annabeth, Chiron and the Gods to my knowledge." Percy said in an calm reassuring tone.

"What do you mean you blew up Mt. St Helens!" Jason yelled in Percy's face sounding completely flabbergasted and angrier than before. Percy just sighed and rubbed his neck reluctant to continue. I probably should have left then, because I had no idea what they were talking about, but it was captivating to listen to.

"Do you remember a couple of years ago when Mt. St Helens erupted, and displaced thousands of people?" Percy asked.

"Thousands? That's like multiple cities!" I thought in wonder.

"Let me guess, That was you?" Jason asked sarcastically unsympathetic towards the sadness in Percy's voice. Percy just nodded in answer, before continuing.

"That's why I don't like using those powers. I don't want to cause so much destruction, or be so out of control ever again. The only reason I survived was because Hera intervened. Mt. St Helens was the first and last time I ever used them until yesterday." He said abashed. It was a long time before Jason spoke again. He seemed to be having some kind of internal conflict, his fists were clenched and he looked to the side. I could tell that he wanted to be angry, but couldn't find a reason

"I'm sorry I got so angry at you. I understand now." Jason apologized gruffly. Percy managed a small smile in acknowledgement, while Jason took a while to calm down. When he did he looked at Percy skeptically, like he still had some suspicions in mind.

"Where do your earth powers come from? I thought that kind of power was associated with Gaea." Jason asked suspiciously. It was like a dark cloud suddenly fell upon Percy. His body tensed, and his eyes darkened in anger.

"Poseidon is often called the earth shaker meaning that some properties of the earth such as volcanic, and seismic activity lie in his domain. Therefore I naturally have some power over it as well. I am nothing like Gaea. Don't you dare believe that I or my family is anything like her." He spat with carefully controlled and sudden anger. This was interesting apparently both Jason and Percy share a common enemy. I've hardly ever seen such bitter hatred in someone for someone else, as Percy has just displayed.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I was only curious." Jason stammered taken aback by Percy's anger.

"Did-did you really think that I had anything to do with Gaea?" Percy asked angry, but I detected some hurt in his voice as well.

"I didn't know that Neptune had such powers. I didn't really believe that you were affiliated with her. I was just confused, and made stupid assumptions. It's an honest mistake." Jason pleaded.

"How can you accuse me of being distrustful of you, when you obviously don't trust me?" Percy glared at Jason right in his electric blue eyes.

"Percy I didn't…" Jason began.

"Yeah I know you didn't mean to." Percy growled before storming off. Jason just stood there shocked for a moment. Jason suddenly broke out of his reverie. He yanked his sword out of the dirt and threw it at the nearest dummy with a yell of frustration. The sword buried itself in the dummies heart down to the hilt. He put his hands behind his head before dropping to the ground in defeat.

"Hey Jason is everything alright?" I asked walking into the area as if I didn't see/hear anything.

"Did you see all that?" Jason asked sounding exhausted. "I know you were watching us the whole time. Percy probably did as well. We've been trained to sense danger, and or spies watching us."

I just swallowed, and nodded my yes.

"Have you ever met someone where the two of you are just complete opposites, and no matter how hard you try to be friends with them it just doesn't last." Jason asked sadly.

"That sounds like my half brother and I." I said with a chuckle. Jason looked surprised like he didn't expect me to understand.

"There was a time when we were friends, but we were still a bit distrustful of each other like I've noticed with you and Percy. Now I'm not sure what we are." I sighed.

"I still care for him, and I think he cares for me as well even if he's been misguided. One of the main reasons I want to get rid of Galbatorix is to free my brother from the king's oaths. Maybe if we succeed in killing Galbatorix, Murtagh and I will have a true brotherly relationship like the one I share with Roran." I said forlornly.

Jason just nodded, and went on with his story. Apparently he and Percy were born into an ancient feud, and weren't ever supposed to be allies. The only reason they worked together was to defeat the common enemy Gaea. Jason went on to explain other things.

"I never met anyone that was so unlike me. I follow/give orders; he questions them and doesn't always follow them. I stick to plan, he improvises. He's modest, and I'm not. He follows his heart, I never let emotions cloud my judgment etc. We can get along for a little while, and then something happens like what you just saw. We've gotten in fights that were so bad we nearly killed each other, and endangered the lives of our friends. I just don't know what to do." Jason said morosely.

I listened intently and thought for a moment on how to answer this.

"Do you care for Percy?" I asked simply.

"Well yeah of course I do, I mean if things were different, or if I could somehow fix things. He'd be one of my best friends." Jason said sincerely

"If you have friendly feelings for him, then what's the problem?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well as you just saw he probably hates me right now, and I just told you what the problem is!" Jason yelled at me frustrated.

"You need to tell him. Tell him all you've told me, about your concerns, feelings, and hopes." I said like it was obvious. Jason just scowled.

"I'm not the kind of guy who pours his heart out. That's the last thing I'd do. I'm only doing it to you, because I don't think you'd repeat it." Jason stated giving me a hard look.

"If you tell him then if your friendship continues to go as such, at least you can say you've tried. I confessed my love to the women of my dreams, and because of it our trust in each other has grown. I think our friendship has become stronger. Don't worry I won't repeat any of this conversation either. Your friendship hasn't a chance at a bright future if you don't try." I said getting up to leave. I offered him a hand up, and he took it.

"I'll see you around Jason, and good luck." I said with kind smile before hurrying off to go through with my other errands.

~)*(~

I was rather worried to hear about Jason and Percy's rocky past and present. What if they got into one of those dangerous fights they talked about? I was positive that these demigods were capable of a lot more than what we've seen. Not only could it be dangerous for each other, but like Jason said. What if they hurt someone or damaged property on accident?

Despite my better judgment, I decided to give my full trust to these demigods. I see a lot of myself in them, and I know that they have much more experience than I do. I used to think that going against Galbatorix was impossible, but now I believe we have allies that can't be easily stopped. Tomorrow Saphira and I begin our Journey to Doru Areaba, and to the capital of the dragon riders. I hope to discover something, and gain new knowledge. Perhaps the future isn't so bleak after all.


	20. the truth comes out

Chapter XX Percy

The time Eragon was off on his personal mission seemed to last forever. Jason and I avoided each other for an entire week. He seemed to feel sorry for the things he said, and thought about me but I wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

I'm usually a very forgiving person, and I'm not one to hold a grudge, but the guy compared me to Gaea! The goddess, who's responsible for the death of our comrades, tried to take over the world, and who is the worst enemy I ever faced or had. To think that after all we've been through Jason had the audacity to entertain ideas of my being in league with that fiend is just inconceivable.

There were a couple of times when Jason would approach me to talk, but I would just shut him out and walk away. I spent my time either training with the Varden, and teaching them some of my moves, hanging out with Roran, Nico and other people I met and befriended, or going off to the lake to practice my water skills/relax. Nico and I didn't really talk much, because he spent most of his time following Angela around like a dog. She didn't seem to mind, although that little girl that always hangs around Angela didn't seem to like Nico's presence.

I only met that girl Elva once, and if it was possible she creeped me out worse than Angela did. Elva seemed to look right through you and into your soul, like Angela did. The difference was when Elva looked at you her expression seemed to say "You have a hard life. That sucks for you." While Angela was curious and wanted to learn more about you, like Annabeth does to people.

I only had one conversation with Elva, and that was the only time she showed me any pity.

"I never thought I'd meet someone with greater troubles than Eragon, and now there are three people who have had more misfortune in their lives, and will in the future. It's a good thing Eragon altered my curse, or I would probably never leave you alone trying to fix your problems. A free word of advice, you should stop blaming yourself for things that happened in the past, and you need to boost your confidence you're too modest." She told me looking right in the eyes.

I felt like her violet eyes could see, my fears, regrets, weaknesses, secrets, everything I keep deep within me. It was like they were all bubbling to the surface under her mesmerizing gaze. I quickly shook my head in an attempt to regain my senses, and abruptly left her audience only to bump into Angela the other woman that made me uncomfortable.

"Oh, um excuse me." I mumbled an apology before moving on to leave.

"Percy wait, Can I speak to you for a moment?" the witch asked. I stopped, and turned around to face her. I didn't want to be rude no matter how much I disliked her presence. She smiled at me when I approached her, and looked at me with those big "all-seeing" eyes.

"Would you like me to read your fortune?" she asked sweetly handling a small drawstring bag. I looked at the bag suspiciously, before answering.

"No thank you. I've heard enough of my future." I said backing away. She continued to study me, and I felt awkward under her gaze.

"Can you tell me what you learned of your future?" she asked giving me a pleading look.

"Most of what I've been told has already happened. Usually upon hearing what will happen I either try to change it, and I learned that not only does that not work, but it can make things worse. I've misinterpreted the future many times. I admit that knowing the future has on occasion steered me in the right direction, and helped me before, but I would like to remain as ignorant as possible." I stated before taking a step back.

'You're full of surprises hurricanewielder, or should I call you earthshaker. Will we ever learn everything there is to know about you?" she wondered still smiling at me.

"_I don't even know everything about me._" I thought to myself bitterly.

She continued to study me, but I didn't feel as exposed as I did with Elva. I was about to turn to leave when Angela spoke again.

'You should listen to Elva's advice. She hardly helps anyone now-a-days you must be someone special." The witch said with a smile.

"What's her story? If you don't mind me asking." I asked my curiosity getting the better of me. Angela told me the story. I swallowed not being able to fathom what it must be like to live with such a curse. I promised myself to never let Eragon use magic on me.

I bade her farewell, and went to the dinning pavilion for some dinner. I was in the middle of eating when Jason slid in the seat right across from me. I immediately got up leaving my half finished meal, but Jason reached out and grabbed my arm with lighting speed.

"Please Percy you can't keep avoiding me forever just listen to what I have to say." He looked at me pleadingly. I glared at him looking from his hand on my arm to his face, before sitting back down. As angry as I was, I'll always be a sucker for imploring eyes.

"I wish I never said or thought those things about you. I was incredibly stupid, and just unbelievably childish. I'm truly sorry, and I understand your anger at me, and I don't expect to you to forgive me so easily or at all. Although I still hope you can forgive me some day." He said looking me in the eyes. Jason then looked away, and swallowed like he really didn't want to continue.

"I think you should know the truth about me. The real reason why were always fighting, and can never stay friends for very long. You told me an important secret of yours, and now it's my turn." He clenched his fists, and his face started to turn red, like he was embarrassed. I've never seen him like this before, and for a moment I forgot my anger and was just curious to learn more.

"I'm Jealous of you." Jason said in barely a whisper. I just cocked my head wondering if I heard him right before he looked at me again and started speaking louder and clearer.

"I'm jealous of you Percy, always have and probably always will be. When I was at CHB, and I saw how everyone loved, and looked up at to you. When I arrived at CJ, and I saw how they made you Preator. I never thought that when Juno told me that I would become a leader at CHB, she meant that you would become leader of my home as well. I hated how my people looked up to you in the same way they used to do to me. Then I learned of how you restored Rome's honor by returning the eagle, increased our armory, pretty much single-handedly saved New Rome from an attack, and became Preator in just two weeks! I practically hated you by the time we set sail for Greece." Jason said all this pausing for a breath.

I was stunned, and at a loss for words. I had no idea, or ever thought of the ridiculous possibility of Jason being Jealous of me.

"I wish I could get people to follow me as effortlessly as you, I could improvise, and be as resourceful as you… There's just so much about you that I look up to. I hope now that you know the truth we can stay friends, but maybe it just isn't meant to be." Jason concluded solemnly, before standing up and offering me his hand.

I was still pretty flabbergasted, but I somehow found my voice to answer.

"I-um thanks for telling me that. You're forgiven Jason, and yes I would like to stay friends." I said rather rushed, as I got up hastily to shake his hand.

Jason just nodded, and abruptly turned heel and left back from which he came.

~)*(~

I continued to stand there awkwardly, as Jason left. I was very befuddled.

"Jason Grace was jealous of _me_?" I thought to myself in disbelief. I eventually sat down, and went back to my meal. When I was done, I went looking for the Roman.

~)*(~

I found him in the training area hacking away at dummies. I rushed forward and parried his strike at the dummy in order to get his attention. He gave me an annoyed look, as he sheathed his sword and let me talk. I put riptide back in pen form, and began fingering like I do when I'm nervous.

"Did you really mean everything you said back there?" I asked cautiously giving him a sideways glance. Jason put his hand on the pommel of his sword, and brought his chin up proudly before answering.

"I would never lie to you Percy, or any of my friends for that matter, but you don't have any obligation to trust what I say." He said angrily. His anger wasn't directed at me, but himself.

"I'm sorry. I just never thought anyone could possibly be even the tiniest bit jealous of me. Thanks for holding me in such high regard, even though in my eyes I'll never be as awesome as you just described me." I said with a smirk.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Jason. To be honest I've had some jealously moments towards you as well." I said more seriously this time.

"Oh really? like what?" Jason asked haughtilly with a broad smile on his face.

"You say I lead people _effortlessly_. I have to say that you lead better than I do. You don't come up with stupid, crazy ideas that'll likely get everyone killed. You have this strong, unbreakable persona that people can't help but look up to. You aren't so easily manipulated, and you have mastered your weaknesses so that you'll always put duty first before what you want." I said looking down angry at myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Jason's electric-blue eyes looking into mine.

"Thanks Percy, but you should stop discrediting yourself. If any other person has done the things you've done, had your powers, etc. they would have godly egos. I know the ladies like modest men, but there is such thing as being too modest." Jason said with a smirk.

I managed a grudging smile, and shrugged off his hand. I quickly uncapped riptide, and had it at his neck in heartbeats. Jason stared at me in shock.

"I'm going to win this next duel and increase my score, because I am just so amazing, bad ass, awesome, and just all around better than you." I said haughtily with a confident grin on my face.

"Is that egotistical enough?" I asked mockingly. Jason just shook his head and smirked, as he brought his sword out to accept my challenge.

**A/N- Sorry for updating late! This whole Jason being jealous of Percy thing is kind of how I imagine what's going to happen in MOA. (one of a multitude of reasons) I knew those two weren't going to get along before I ever saw the MOA cover. Thank you for the reviews!**


	21. Earth

Chapter XXI Arya

It felt odd not to have Eragon around. The Varden's morale was lowered with their dragon rider missing for so long without much of a trace to where he went. I spent my time doing my diplomatic duties between Du Weldenvarden, Surda, and the other coastal towns. For a while it seemed that there was great tension among Percy and Jason. Every time they were together you could feel the air stir dangerously. Eventually it seemed that they finally settled whatever it was that happened, and they were at peace with each other again.

The Varden seemed to have finally have accepted the presence of the demigods. Everyone seemed to like Percy, with his friendly and open personality. The Urgals had taken a liking to Jason since he shared some of the Urgals values, like strength, and never showing weakness. Nico hung around Angela and Elva whenever he wasn't with his fellow demigods.

Eragon was gone for about a month, and when he came back I could feel everyone's spirits rise once again. No one can make an entrance like Eragon and Saphira can. When Saphira lands she can cause an minor earthquake, lets out a torrent of blistering, blue flames, and for extra emphasis she lets out a ferocious roar that isn't for the faint-hearted. Eragon leaps off her back gracefully with Brisinger drawn, as walks up to approach me and the rest of the varden.

I can tell that the journey has changed them. They appear wiser, and hardened. Eragon's young boyish look, and antics are missing. He now looks and acts like a proper man. His eyes have darkened, like someone with a lot on their mind. If possible Saphira looked prouder, and grander than before. I hope their journey bears us good news.

~)*(~ 3rdPerson~)*(~

Eragon told us all about his life-changing journey. I was amazed that the two of them found out their true names, and could hardly believe that there were hundreds of dragon eggs still in existence. The Varden finally had a plausible plan to defeat Galbatorix, and with the demigods help we were sure to have a good fight. For the first time in my long life I had a true hope that we'd win this war.

As Eragon began getting used to life back in the Varden he kept thinking of ideas on how to attack Galbatorix and end him once and for all. He had the dragon's knowledge from the vault of souls, the help from the four nations of Alegaisians, and the demigod's help, but he felt like he needed something else to surprise the evil king. He needed a secret something that just might tip the scales even further towards the Varden's side.

Percy…

Apparently Percy possessed a whole other realm of power that he didn't tell anyone about. If the demigod possessed such devastating power over water, Eragon could only imagine what he could do with the Earth. Percy could be the thing he was looking for. The weapon Galbatorix won't expect. The problem was Percy hardly seemed to know how to use them.

~)*(~

Eragon found the green-eyed warrior in the stables hard at work brushing the horses. He was smiling and spoke to them as if he was having an actual conversation.

"Hello Percy may I speak to you when you've finished your conversation with the horses." Eragon asked awkwardly.

Percy smiled, at Eragon's expression and put away the brushes.

"What's up?" Percy asked as he fed the horse an apple.

"Excuse me?" Eragon asked confused. Percy looked confused himself for a moment before realization dawned on his face, and he shook his head.

"Uh sorry, I meant to ask what you what you wanted." He explained.

Eragon just shrugged, and watched Percy as he fed the horse absentmindedly. Eragon was surprised to see this gentler side of the demigod. It's hard to imagine that someone so powerful, and has caused so much destruction in the past has a soft side. He imagined Saphira being gentle with perhaps a future dragon egg of her own someday. Eragon soon shook his head of these thoughts and began speaking.

"When we finally face Galbatorix I want to have every advantage possible. I'm asking you to use your earthen powers if you will." Eragon blurted.

Percy frowned, and looked down the color of his eyes seemed to darken.

"I know you aren't comfortable using them, so I'm willing to help you learn to use your assets better." Eragon finished with a friendly smile.

"I appreciate it but how could you help me?" Percy asked. Eragon smiled he was ready for this question, and knew exactly how to answer it.

"I know the magic's of this world and yours are very different, but I believe they have some similarities. I want to teach you some of the methods of magic that my teacher told me, perhaps they can help you as much as they helped me." Eragon offered.

"Alright I'll accept your offer. If I hurt you or destroy anything I'm sorry." Percy said miserably as he followed Eragon out of the stable.

~)*(~

Eragon led the way to an clearing in the woods, sat down monk style in the middle and indicated to Percy to do the same.

"Tell me what it feels like when you control the Earth." Eragon ordered.

Percy thought a moment before answering.

"It's a lot different than when I'm using my water powers. In the water I feel powerful, invincible, and completely in control. In the earth I feel like the power will consume me/kill me if I go past my comfort zone." Percy said.

Eragon nodded. "I want you to close your eyes, and just feel the earth around you. Feel its power, but don't try and harness It." the dragon rider said.

Percy mimicked Eragon's stance, and closed his eyes. He put his hands on the ground, and tried to feel the steady hum of the earth, like he did underground.

The demigod slowly began to feel himself grow more powerful. It felt like adrenaline was being pumped into his veins, and he'd downed a glass of nectar at the same time. He possessed this sudden, overwhelming, instinctive desire to unleash it all.

"Percy Stop!" Eragon's voice broke through his thoughts and he lost his hold on the earth.

He blinked a couple of times, and was suddenly aware of Eragon saying his name repeatedly.

"Wh-what's wrong!" Percy shouted getting to his feet.

Eragon was looking at him in an almost fearful way.

"I had to stop you. You looked like you were having some ravaging, internal battle I felt the ground rumble more than I liked."

Eragon said slowly, like he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What was going on?" Eragon asked.

"I can't control the power, it overwhelms me. I feel like it's controlling me, and I lose myself." Percy said miserably.

Eragon thought a moment before walking over to the half-blood.

"Try to become the master of the earth. Don't let your fear and reluctance rule. The earth doesn't control you." Eragon exclaimed confidently looking Percy right in the eyes. The dragon-rider placed his hands on the shorter man's shoulders.

"I'll help you, when you need it." Eragon said reassuringly with a small smile.

Percy looked down for a moment, before taking a deep breath and brought his gaze back up with new determination glimmering in his eyes.

He closed his eyes again, and concentrated. This time he thought about all the times he'd been scared, bullied, and brought down to rock bottom in his life. He imagined pushing it all away, and knocking down every enemy that got in his way.

He pretended that the earth was really the ocean, as he thrust his hands to the ground and imagined agitating the earth to its roots.

~)*(~

Percy took slow, deep breaths and seemed to be in deep concentration.  
Eragon kept his mind occupied both on the demigod before him, and the world around them. His mind searched for any changes in the earth's energies.

Suddenly he began to feel the speed of the grounds inner force quicken slightly. It began to build at an accelerating rate, until he felt small trembles beneath his feet.

The trembles escalated into a powerful earthquake. Percy's breathing rate never wavered or changed tempo. Eragon began to get worried.

Eragon was about to use a spell to snap his friend back reality, when Percy's eyes snapped open. He threw his hands to the ground, and stepped forward pushing Eragon away. The ground before him ripped in two making a deep trench that hit a tree.  
The air was disturbed by the popping sounds of splintering wood until the tree finally fell with a tremendous crash.

Eragon blinked as he stared at the man in front of him. Percy stepped back, and the wild look in his eyes went away.

"That was incredible!" Eragon exclaimed. "What was different this time?"

Percy shrugged looking tired, as he did so.

"All my life I've been kind of a push-over, and go-with-the-flowish. I decided that this time I'd take charge and make my powers work the way I want and not the other way around. In other words, I took your advice" Percy explained. Suddenly he stood erectly, and glanced all around him like an animal.

"There is a group of people or something coming towards us." He added.

Eragon stood ready with brisinger in hand.

Out of the woods came a group of Dwarves with king Orik in the lead. They gazed at the fresh trench in the ground, and the fallen tree and looked at the two human hybrids for an explanation.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as he told them of his powers and how he caused this damage.

The Dwarves looked at him strangely before surprising the two of them by bowing to the half-blood.

"When you told us you were the son of a god. We never thought he was an earth god as well. The earth is sacred to us dwarves, and our gods are the fathers of the mountains, and ground around us. Even though you were born to different gods we still honor those who were born of earth." Orik announced with a friendly  
smile.

Both Eragon and Percy looked very confused and shocked.

"Thank you your highness. I really appreciate it." Percy managed.

Orik just waved him off.

"Please you are born of gods. I should be the one calling you your highness." Orik chuckled.

"I want to offer you honorary membership to our clan. Eragon here has been adopted to our clan, and therefore must abide to our rules and customs. You however wouldn't have to and could always seek refuge and kinship with us. We could also help you with your powers, by teaching you our knowledge of the earth." Orik offered.

"Not that Eragon here hasn't done a good job." he added quickly with an apologetic grin towards the dragon-rider.

Percy ran a hand through his hair in thought. He wondered if there weren't any strings attached to this offer. Then he remembered that Eragon was a member so the dwarves must be alright.

"Thank you for your offer, and I accept it. I'm looking forward to training with you." Percy bowed in turn.

Orik grinned broadly and offered his hand.

"Welcome to the clan earthshaker!" Orik announced while the rest of his followers erupted into cheer, and crowded around the much taller Percy.

**A/N- sorry about the lateness. **


	22. The Final battle

**WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR MARK OF ATHENA**

****Chapter XXII Eragon

The next few weeks went by smoothly, until Nasuada was taken. The Varden's morale was at an all time low. Now that she was gone everyone seemed to look at me to take over as leader of the Varden. I wasn't sure if I was up to the task.

The demigods were the only ones who weren't affected by Nasuada's absence. They never swore themselves to her, and our cause. I'm not too angry at them for feeling unbiased towards her predicament.

Nasuada's capture has also made me realize that I can't stall the final battle anymore. The day when Saphira and I take on the king and his beast must arrive this week, If Nasuada has a chance on making it out of that castle of horrors alive. Our armies are ready to go into battle, and everyone is just waiting for my command.

~)*(~

Orik has told me that Percy is a remarkable student, and learns really fast.

I was glad to hear that, but I oddly felt a little jealous of all the attention Percy was getting from the dwarves. They used to hold me in such regard as the dragon rider, but Percy was like a God to them rather than just the son of one. I know I was being silly for feeling this way, it's not like the dwarves have lost respect for me, but I wish I didn't have to be subject to dwarven law like Percy was. Then I had a weird thought. "Now that Percy was a member of durgest ignetim does that make him my foster brother as well?" I shook my head that was just too odd. I remember Nico had some earthen powers as well. They were a lot scarier, and more advanced than Percy's were. I guess the dwarves didn't know that, or they were too intimidated by him which most people are. It's not like Nico needed any extra help, he seemed to be fully aware, and in control of his abilities

I met with the Varden's leaders, and we discussed a battle plan. Uru'bean was surrounded by tall thick walls, and a moat. The demigods could make a diversion that could possibly get our armies into the city safely. Percy could divide the moat like the red sea, and allow for our soldiers to get across. Jason could create a wind storm to confuse the archers along the walls. Nico would shadow-travel into the city with some of the elves to open the gates from the inside. Arya, and I will fly with Saphira straight to Galbatorix's castle, and face him. Along the way we'll wreak havoc on the city. Hopefully the demigods and our other friends will meet us there, and come to our aid.

I hope what the Dragons told me will be enough to defeat the king. I'm still not entirely sure I'd be able to kill him in the end. I couldn't even kill Sloan, the man I always hated when I had the chance.

"_We'll win little one you'll see. There's no need to doubt yourself." _ Saphira's voice broke through my musings encouragingly. I sighed, and shook my head of these thoughts and smiled at her kind words.

"Whatever happens tomorrow will be our greatest fight we've ever had, and will ever do. The fate of the world will be decided by our efforts." Eragon thought to himself.

~)*(~

The Varden's armies were assembled just five miles away from the city limits. Soldiers of the four races were distributed evenly among the ranks. Armor gleamed in the early morning sun. The three demigods were in the front lines with the other generals and officers. They had the armor smiths create custom armor for each of them. The armor was very minimalistic, form-fitting, and much lighter than the standard armor the Varden is accustomed to. The strange armor was strange and alien making the trio stand out even more than usual.

I wasn't really that great at making speeches, but I owed a few words of encouragement to these men who were about to lay down their lives for our cause.

"Today is the final battle. By the end of today Alegasia will be a free land once again. I'm proud to fight alongside this formidable army; our names shall live on in history as veterans of the greatest battle of all time. The first time all four races came together, and fought together for one common goal. Thank you, and let Galbatorix feel the wrath his reign has inflicted upon us!" I yelled thrusting Brisinger in the air, and Saphira let out a mighty roar, and torrent of dazzling blue fire.

The voices of thousands of beings from all different and walks of life joined her voice in a symphony of triumph, and power, as we charged toward the dark fortress.

~)*(~ Third Person ~)*(~

Galbatorix's armies were ready. The archers started shooting half a mile away, and a small army of red-clad soldiers surrounded the perimeter of the walls. The clouds began to gather, and darken above the city, lighting flickered among the clouds. Percy pushed his horse to a gallop approaching the moat. The arrows that flew toward him were brushed aside by a powerful gust of wind courtesy of Jason. Percy stopped in front of the advancing army a hundred yards away from the edge of the moat. He took off his helm, raised his hands, and stared down at the enemy. A few of the soldiers slowed down, and looked up at him in fear. They knew him as the bane of the laughing dead. The vanquisher of the army that was supposedly unbeatable. A few smart souls turned around and ran back, but the majority ran onward. Percy shook his head in disapproval, as he brought his hands down dramatically. The water from the moat rose into a tsunami taller than the Uru bean's great walls. The wave cascaded down onto the approaching army, and sucked them back into the moat. Immediately several strikes of lighting struck the water, making survival nearly impossible. Jason rode up beside Percy and clapped him on the shoulder. The son of the sea god gave his friend a weary smile as the two friends rode on together the rest of the way to the city.

Saphira unleashed a blaze of death onto the archers along the walls. Most of their arrows were brushed aside by violent gusts of wind. Percy divided the moat and the Varden was able to cross, fighting off any of the surviving imperial soldiers in the water. A group of dwarves surrounded Percy while he kept the water at bay for the rest of the varden. The drawbridge was soon lowered Nico and his espionage group stood in the door way fighting off a crowd of soldiers. Soon all the varden was inside the city limits. The Varden's good fortune wasn't to last as over a hundred robed, imperial spell casters marched into the heart of the city. One by one Varden soldiers began to fall inexplicably. Suddenly Roran, Nico and a bunch of Urgals appeared behind the magicians. Stronghammer, and the Urgals did their signature style of fighting by busting heads. Nico made jagged cracks in the ground sucking soldiers down deep into the under layers of the world. Jason and Percy fought back to back creating an impenetrable ring around them. A small army of skeletal warriors soon joined the fray. It appeared to everyone that the Varden was winning.

~)*(~ Eragon POV ~)*(~

No one seemed to want to stop us as Saphira and I made our way toward the castle. Murtagh and Thorn didn't show up to intercept us, and I didn't feel any spell casters try to enter my mind either. My heart sank knowing that Galbatorix was simply waiting for us to show up at his door step. That knowledge made me angry so I delayed my arrival as much as possible lending a hand to the Varden, by causing catastrophic damage to the other army.

When he finally arrived at the castle and went inside he wasn't entirely prepared for what was going to happen next…

~)*(~ Nico~)*(~

The battle began to dwindle down, and we became restless. Arya came to find us, and asked if we'd join her as she went to Galbatorix's castle to aid Eragon. We agreed, and followed her on the way to the fortress. The castle was a black imposing structure that dominated the landscape. The four of us were able to get in rather easily, as if the king were expecting us. I had the sinking feeling that this was way too easy. I wanted to voice my suspicions, but I figured everyone else felt the same way. The inside of the castle was like that underground fortress Jason and I were imprisoned in. It was dark, and was maze like with winding passages, and corridors. The darkness didn't bother me; I could tell that many people have died within these walls. I have been to Tartarus before, and being in this castle felt similar to that prison.

Eventually we found a doorway that opened into a large throne room Eragon, Murtagh, and their dragons were there along with another man. This man who I assumed to be Galbatorix reminded me of my father except much crueler and evil looking. He had shoulder length black hair and eyes to match, and was tanned. His eyes sparked with madness and were cold. When he saw us come in he smiled creepily at our group.

"The Demigods and Arya Drottingu I've been waiting a long time to meet you." The dark king greeted.

**A/N- Sorry for my slow updating I've been busy with school, extra curriculars, and other stuff. So since this is a cross over the final confrontation is obviously going to be different than how it was in the book. I'll keep it the same as the book as much as possible, but some things will be different so just a warning to those readers who are real sticklers about things sticking to the book word-for-word. Thanks for the reviews, and suggestions about what I should add in the next chapters.**


	23. Confrontation and Liberation

Chapter XXIII Nico

"I've heard many impossible stories about you three, and I want to see which ones are true."

Eragon and Saphira were frozen looking at the four of us in horror. His eyes were conveying the message "Get out of here now!"

Galbatorix strolled up to us slowly, like he had all the time in the world and was just playing with us.

Arya brought her sword out, and was about to strike at him when he was ten feet away. She barely moved when the King swiped his hand, and she was swept aside like a leaf.

The three of us held our swords tightly, but none of us wanted to lash out at him because he would most likely just sweep us aside like Arya.

He stopped and studied us each individually. The king stared at me the longest.

"The Necromancer, you intrigue me the most. With you in my command not only would I be the most powerful man in the world, but I would be the master of death as well." The king smiled cruelly.

I glared at him. "I don't work for anyone."

The smile didn't leave his face.

"I hear you can make the dead do you're bidding, by re-animating the skeletons in the ground. What if you could do the same with dragons?" Galbatorix wondered with a mad glint in his eye. This made me uneasy.

What if I could bring back the dragons? I/he would be unstoppable.

Galbatorix went on to speak to the others. He looked angry as he gazed at Percy. Percy in turn glared at him with his best death glare. Which is nothing compared to mine, but is still unsettling. Sadly, I've been on the receiving end of it many times.

"Are you just going to stare at me to death, or do you want to have a little chat like you did with Nico." Percy said sarcastically. He was so bold. Only Percy would disrespect his enemies like that, it's usually what got him in even more trouble than he was already in.

Galbatorix's eyes smoldered. "You defeated my supposedly unstoppable army single-handedly. You have eluded capture. You defend yourself/fight in ways and ideas no one else could come up with. You don't look like much of a threat, but I know there is much more to you than meets the eye. I could use a warrior among my ranks who's resourceful, and is always surprising me. First I must teach you obedience. I haven't broken such a defiant, independent soul such as yours in years. I will enjoy it." The king smiled evilly.

Percy continued to glare, but didn't look very fazed by the threats. They weren't any worse than any other threats he's been given in the past.

He moved on to Jason and studied him with grudging admiration.

"You are a leader, back where ever you come from. You are a leader of a great and powerful empire such as mine. I can tell by your stance and how you regard me. I'd love to see your land." The king said sadistically.

Jason gritted his teeth, and swung his fist in an upper-cut to the king's jaw. Jason's fist stopped inches from the dragon rider's face. Jason looked from Galbatorix to his fist in confusion. Percy and I tensed up ready to attack.

"Didn't Eragon, the elves, or anyone tell you three how hopeless it is to fight me? I have all the power in the world." He shouted.

Galbatorix through his hand down making Jason's arm go down with it, and then he flicked his hand and Jason hurled to the back wall by some unseen force.

Luckily his head didn't hit the wall to hard, so he was just dazed for a moment.

"I know the name of names no one can defeat me!" the magician growled

I didn't know what a "name of names" was, but when I looked at Eragon, and Arya's horrified faces, I knew it couldn't be something good.

"Fight me in a battle of swords prove to us how powerful you really are, and we shall see who is meant to rule Alegasia" Eragon suggested boldly.

Galbatorix just glared at him. "I'm a king it is beneath me to fight a mere farm boy such as yourself. If you wish to fight so bad let's see how you fare against your older brother." He sneered. "Murtagh attack Eragon; let's see who is truly the strongest of Morzan's children!" He ordered

"Morzan isn't my father it is Brom." Eragon shouted proudly with a triumphant smile on his face. Galbatorix studied him intensely; his eyes seemed to go right through Eragon.

"So, it is but you are still brothers nevertheless. Murtagh I command you to fight him!" he shouted impatiently.

I watched with fascination as Murtagh hesitated, multiple emotions crossed his face, reluctance, anger, sadness, jealousy… He stood still for only a moment before springing into action driving his sword straight toward his brother's heart.

Whatever magic or fear that had kept Eragon frozen till now vanished as he brought his sword up just in the nick of time to defend Murtagh's blow.

I noticed Percy was clenching his fists, and had a deep scowl on his face. There was nothing he hated most than watching his friends in trouble, and being unable to go help them. Galbatorix seemed to notice this.

"Go ahead Hurricanewielder try to help Eragon; try to aid him and I'll just toss you aside like the others." The king said with a laugh.

Percy just spat on the ground, and looked around the room most likely trying to come up with some idea to help out, or find a way to evade Galbatorix's magic.

I reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't try anything yet, just wait." I pleaded.

He just gave me a curt nod. I wasn't sure if that meant anything.

Jason and Arya had recovered and stood by us watching the fray. Arya held the dauthdaert Niernan in her hands if Galbatorix knew what it was he didn't let on.

I was mildly surprised to see that Murtagh was just as fast as Eragon. I supposed it was magic that made him just a fast and strong as Eragon who was basically half-elf.

They fought dangerously, and gave each other many wounds. Their dragons became very agitated as their riders went at it. I thought that at any moment the dragons would start to fight each other.

Murtagh and Eragon were conversing as they fought. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but whatever it was it made Murtagh get angrier by the second.

The sword fight didn't last too long before Eragon fainted a swipe towards Murtagh's legs, and Murtagh brought his sword up about to stab his brother's chest.

We all leaped into action, but Murtagh's sword froze in the air inches from making contact with Eragon's flesh.

"I don't want him killed." Galbatorix said shaking his head with his hand in the air holding Murtagh's arm in place.

Murtagh's eyes widened in realization of the death he was about to cause. Eragon stood up wearily he had a sort of satisfied look on his face, that didn't make any sense to me considering he almost died.

Galbatorix released Murtagh, and the warrior just let his arm drop he stared at the ground deep in thought.

"Well clearly the oldest is better in this match. In my case I was better than all my elder siblings. Now on to business with the name of names in my knowledge I'll use it to bring every magician in Alegasia under my control starting with you Eragon, the last free dragon rider." The king said looking at Eragon hungrily.

"Also it seems as if whoever has these three demigods in their army will always win. With them under my control I can finally crush the varden once and for all."

Murtagh finally looked up from the ground and turned to look at his younger brother something in his eyes changed. The hard angry look was gone replaced with something softer and kind.

"I see now brother that the main difference between us is, you were always willing to sacrifice yourself for what you love, and I wasn't. You have taught me a good lesson." Murtagh said with a smile.

The dark-haired warrior turned to face the king, pointed at him and let loose an torrent of words in incantation.

Galbatorix stiffened, and the color drained from his face.

"Capturing Nasuada was the greatest thing you've ever done. Over the past month I've fallen in love and because of this, Thorn and I's true names have changed releasing us from your control!" Murtagh announced salivating his freedom.

He turned toward his brother once again with a burning triumph in his eyes.

"Attack him now Eragon. I've stripped him of his wards. Finish him and liberate us all." He shouted.

Eragon quickly turned to Galbatorix with his sword raised, but the king had recovered more than any of us realized.

"I'll deal with you two, myself, Shruikan destroy the others!" The king growled.

The three of us took that as our cue, and we immediately sprung into battle readiness as a huge black dragon suddenly came into view.

The dragon was easily twice the size of Saphira, and about ten times scarier. His scales were midnight black, and he had many sharp spikes protruding from his back and along his legs. He was so large he didn't even fit properly in the enormous throne room. The dragon's eyes were an icy almost colorless blue like Stygian ice, and they were completely insane.

The three of us hardly hesitated before running up to the beast and and Saphira seemed to break out of Galbatorix's magical bonds and started attacking the larger dragon as well. We weren't able to make much damage other than some stabs on the dragon while trying to avoid his fiery breath, tail, and other spikes along his body. The stabs probably just felt like pin-pricks to such an enormous beast and we only succeeded in making it angrier.

Thorn and Saphira weren't making much progress either considering that it was hard for them to maneuver in the enclosed space of the throne room. If only we had one more dragon on our side, then maybe Shruikan could get overwhelmed. An idea popped into my mind, and I smiled with anticipation.

I let my mind reach out digging beneath the many layers of the earth searching for beings to serve me. These powers of mine were very unpredictable here in Alegasia because I have to be lucky that there were skeleton's beneath the ground. On Earth we had the Underworld which was always below me with a steady stock of bones to call upon.

My eyes lit up as I found what I was searching for. I planted both feet on the ground and rose my hands up as if I was lifting an imaginary weight that was very strenuous, and shouted "SERVE ME!"

There was so much noise between the dragons wrestling each other, and the others fighting that no one paid much attention to my out-burst. However, they did pay-attention when the ground cracked and broke apart in a jagged pit in front of me.

From the pit the creaking of bones could be heard as skeletal dragon flew from the pit, and landed facing me the person who brought it back to life and therefore was its new master or rider in this case.

For a moment everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to stare at the newcomer with a mixture of fear, and awe. I on the other hand was feeling pretty stoked that I pulled this off, and kind of dizzy from the resurrection.

"Attack the black dragon!" I commanded my new dragon. Thorn and Saphira moved out-of-the-way as my zombie dragon attacked.

After clearing my head of dizziness I rejoined the battle. Things were starting to look up, when Shruikan started to get noticeably tired and wounded from all the stabs us demigods gave him, the stabs Arya was able to make with Niernan, and the three dragons all over him.

Eventually Arya managed to get right in front of Shruikan and stood there waiting for something. Suddenly, Thorn and Saphira from opposite sides of the massive beast bit into his neck, restricting his movements.

I realized their plan a moment right before it happened. With Galbatorix's dragon restrained he posed a perfect target for Arya and her dragon killing spear. She ran up to him with the grace of a gazelle, jumped upon his large snout and firmly planted Niernan into the beast's great eye. Shruikan roared shaking the elf off, and he began thrashing, testing the strength of the two dragons keeping him in place. Blood gushed from the monsters eye, as he continued to wail.

"Niernan was supposed to kill him. All it really did was make him angrier and half blind." I thought to myself frustrated. Arya dropped the spear when she was thrown off her perch, and now it lay under Shruikan's head. It would be suicide to try to fetch it now. I knew what I had to do.

Fortunately my fellow demigods were close-by, and I quickly motioned them over.

"Us three together have to kill him." I told them. I relayed the rest of my plan and quickly broke huddle like a football team.

Percy and Jason raced toward the dragon from opposite directions. I whistled to my bone dragon and climbed aboard his back. I steered my steed to land on the monsters back. I then climbed up my skeldragon's neck hopped of his skull and struck my sword into Shruikan's his other eye, just as Percy and Jason (who had climbed on the dragon from the sides) plunged their swords in as well.

The monstrous dragon gave one last roar before the light in his eyes faded completely and his body slumped to the ground dead. I felt his spirit passing, and I swear that I heard the words

"_Thank-you_" whispered into my mind as his spirit left. I looked at my friends around me who were just as shocked, and beat up as I was.

"Well looks like we're half-way done." Percy said with a strained smile tightening the grip on his sword. Jason and I smiled wearily as well, and together we extracted our swords like Excalibur from the great eye.

~)*(~

Things were going well with the others as well. It looked as if Galbatorix, Murtagh, and Eragon were having a three-way magic duel. Galbatorix looked angry and beat up as the two brothers kept advancing toward him. Eventually they had the king cornered.

"So, you both are going to try to kill me now, like the others did to my dragon." He growled angrily. Murtagh held his sword up ready for the kill, but Eragon stopped him with hand on his shoulder.

"No brother, it would be merciful to kill him now. He can't die without feeling/realizing all the pain and misfortune he's caused others throughout his life." Eragon said gravely looking at Galbatorix with pure hatred in his eyes. The dragon rider gazed upon the king, and pointed at him.

He didn't say anything, but power lightened his eyes, and light started to emit from his body as he was producing a wordless spell.

Galbatorix's eyes widened in fear, and suddenly he began sobbing loudly, pleading to Eragon to stop.

"You will now feel the pain, fear, misery, loss, anguish, anger, and suffering you've inflicted upon the people of Alegasia since the moment you were born as if it was your own. Now you'll finally feel accountable for the destruction of the dragon riders. You will understand!" Eragon thundered.

"I-I'll do anything please make it stop. I can't handle this! I ahhh." The king screamed gripping his head and yanking on his hair. His eyes were so wide they looked they were going to pop out of his head. His pale skin lost all color, and he was on his knees shaking uncontrollably screaming and pleading like one of the severe cases in the insane asylum.

It was so terrible to watch I almost wanted to put him out of his misery.

Finally it appeared that Eragon had enough, and he brought out his sword and thrust it into the kings belly with vigor. That move confused me. If he wanted to kill the king he could have struck him in the heart. I guess that even at the moment of truth Eragon still didn't have it in him to kill someone in cold-blood.

Galbatorix hardly seemed to notice the sword in his stomach compared to the immense mental pain he was sustaining. The king eventually looked as if he was gaining control over himself again, and looked at Eragon with absolute loathing and fear.

"I see now that there is only one way I'll ever find peace, and revenge." Galbatorix said hoarsely and pointed at Eragon.

The king's eyes began to glow to where you couldn't make out his iris, or pupil anymore. His body began to steam and light shone of his skin. Eragon seemed to realize what was about to happen a split second before it occurred, and saved us all.

"BE NOT!" Galbatorix's voice echoed across the cavern as he exploded into a super-nova of light and power.

A white light blinded me and for what seemed like ages I thought I was dead. Then color started to flood my vision once again. Galbatorix was gone as if he disappeared, and everything in the room was utterly destroyed. I could see fractures in the walls around us, and I could tell that we didn't have long before the walls would cave in and the rest of the room would be nothing, but rubble.

Everyone looked shell-shocked, dazed, and either in awe of what happened or confused. Eragon had his arms splayed out in front of him still in the stance he was in when he conjured up the protection spell on all of us.

"Uh guys we need to leave. This room is going to cave in at any moment, and I can't keep it from falling by myself." Percy broke the silence nervously. My earthen powers hardly compared to Hazel's but I was still a child of Hades nonetheless. I went and stood next to him and together we kept the room intact as everyone including the dragons rushed out with the two of us trailing them.

It wasn't a moment too soon before we heard the tremendous crash of the throne room being buried forever.

~)*(~

We split up then Arya, Murtagh, and Thorn went to go liberate Nasuada and the other prisoners within the castle, while the rest of us went outside the castle to end the battle raging within the city and inform the land of Galbatorix's demise.

The battle was pretty much over by the time we got outside. The Varden had wiped out most of the imperial army, and the survivors stopped fighting. Their oaths to the king were destroyed with the him. It felt like the end of the Titan War again. When the Varden saw Eragon and Saphira soar triumphantly into the air from the castle they dropped what they were doing and cheered, some even wept with joy.

The freed soldiers didn't seem to believe it at first, but were soon celebrating like the rest of us. I looked to my friends, and their faces betrayed my thoughts as well. We were all happy for the Alegasian's and just plain thankful to make it out of their alive, but when were we going home? The king is dead shouldn't we've been whisked back to earth now?

I tried not to worry about it too much yet, and allowed myself to enjoy the moment. Besides, I didn't really want to leave yet. I still had some unfinished business with a certain curly-haired witch…

**A/N- Stay tuned! I still have two more chapters left, or I might consolidate to one idk. Sorry for the lateness. **


	24. Legacy and Return

Chapter XXIV

For the first time since Galbatorix became supreme sovereign over the land the people were happy. In fact, happy was an understatement. There were celebrations and rejoice occurring everywhere you went throughout Alegasia.

Merry music poured from every tavern and town hall, people dancing, singing, and embracing with the revelations of freedom. The newly freed soldiers and other men under oath to the king tore off their scarlet uniforms proudly. Women were crying tears of joy. A young couple stood next to the door of their home observing the festivities in the streets. The man held her close, his hands rubbing her pregnant belly. Tears happiness leaked from her eyes with the knowledge that their child would be born into a better world.

~)*(~

When the heroes of Alegasia made their way out of the rubble of the castle, they were immediately bombarded by townspeople and other members Varden in thanks and rejoice. The heroes could barely make their way out of the crowd. Eragon, Arya, and Saphira flew back to the Varden camp the crowd whistled and hollered as they soared away. Nico shadow traveled his fellow demigods to camp.

Camp was nearly deserted with all the soldiers' way at war all that were left were the women, children and wounded. The mood at camp was nothing like the city they just came from. Everyone looked sad, as they went about their business it was as quiet and melancholy as a ghost town.

Percy decided to put an end to this and tell everyone of the good news. The teenagers went into the center of the camp, and Jason threw his sword in the air and called upon a bolt of lightning. Everyone came to the clearing to see what happened.

"Attention everyone King Galbatorix and his Dragon Shruikan are dead! Alegasia and all her inhabitants are free!" Percy announced with a big smile on his face.

The silence dragged on as everyone's jaws dropped in disbelief. Then cheers erupted among the crowd. Several ladies came up to them and embraced them in joy.

~)*(~

The next couple of days were some of the busiest days of Jason's life. He and his friends never had a moment to themselves between various Alegasian's coming up to thank them, appearing with Eragon and the other "saviors" at different events/cities, and reconstruction of Alegasia. The only reconstruction that Jason assisted in was forming a new government for the land since the monarchy/totalitarian government had been eliminated.

Nasuada asked him to help seeing how he revolutionized the way things ran at camp and during battle. The Alegasian version of the constitutional convention was held in a room of King Orrin's castle. The leaders of the four races and I sat at a large round table. Jason felt a little awkward sitting there seeing that he wasn't an Alegasian and would (hopefully) be going back home soon most likely to never return again.

Turns out the council was just trying to select a new monarch to replace Galbatorix. Jason was confused. If they just fought a long devastating war to get rid of this evil king, why would they go back to the same form of government? It was like committing anarchy just to reinstate the old, a paradox.

"Excuse me" Jason interrupted politely to get everyone's attention.

"I would like to suggest to you all that instead of reinstating the monarchy. We come up with a new form of government entirely that allows a broader spectrum of power that everyone agrees with, so a revolutionary war such as this will never happen again." He finished.

Everyone in the room looked at the demigod in shock as if his suggestion was a crazy idea, Jason started to feel foolish and uncomfortable. Luckily Arya stuck up for him.

"I agree with Jason perhaps we can try to come up with a new system together that'll unify Alegasia in a way that has never been accomplished before. What do we have to lose? If what we can't agree on a new system then we can always go back to what we're used to." Arya stated dryly challenging anyone to contradict her.

King Orrin looked at Jason like he was insane, Nasuada looked skeptical, while the others agreed with Arya's words.

"Do you have any suggestions on leadership Jason?" Nasuada asked putting him on the spot.

"_Do I have suggestions? I'm the leader of the remnants of an empire!"_ Jason thought to himself sarcastically.

"Where I come from we are governed by a council with two leaders presiding over the council to make sure things are decided, and conducted fairly. My friends and I are not ruled by a monarchy." Jason began.

He continued to tell them of the senate and all the inner workings of the government of New Rome. When he was finished there were some disagreements, and flaws to his ideas and how they would be converted to Alegasia.

"I like how your ideas provide representation and give subjects more of a say in how they are governed, but they can be perfected." Eragon approved.

King Orrin brought out writing materials to record all the ideas being told.

The convention discussed politics way into the night until they all unanimously agreed to a new constitution.

The four races would each have their own separate nations, governments, and borders within the confines of Alegasia. There would no longer be a high King/Queen over everyone and everything. Disputes between nations would be settled in a council of Nations where the leaders of each nation will meet. There, both sides of the case will be heard and voted on by the council, and resolved fairly through the council.

Laws and people's rights applying to everyone in Alegasia would be preserved in writing, and must be maintained by the council and in each nation. The council must abide by the rules laid out in the Alegasian constitution, failure to do this is the people's right to fix it.

The eventual return of the riders will help maintain order/peace, and the addition of Dwarves and Urgals within their ranks will strengthen relations among the races, and become more of a united land.

Jason was satisfied with what they all came up with. As they adjourned the newly elected queen of the humans Nasuada looked at him a little suspiciously.

"When are you and your friends leaving?" she asked him. Jason was caught off guard, and wasn't sure how to answer because he honestly had no idea.

"We were supposed to leave once Galbatorix was dead, but now it seems that when our services are no longer needed we'll be on our way." Jason answered.

Nasuada nodded not looking completely satisfied. Jason turned to leave the room when she stopped him a smile forming on her lips.

"A toast to the invaluable aid and power of the demigods, if they hadn't shown up offering their strength and expertise our losses would be much greater than they are now. Thank you Jason, Percy, and Nico your memory and deeds shall live on forever in this land and in our hearts." Nasuada said with her goblet in the air.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda." Arya added with a grin as she and the others raised their glasses at him in turn.

Jason smiled appreciating the gesture. "I'm going to miss this place." He thought to himself as he left the room.

~)*(~

Nico was nervous and undecided. He never had feelings like these before. He wasn't sure if what he was feeling was love or just friendship. Angela was one of the first girls other than his sisters and possibly Thalia to accept him, and not be prejudiced by his powers, looks, and heritage. Girls were never comfortable around him; they always acted as if he was going to kill them or something. Needless to say whenever he tried to be friendly they never felt a mutual affection.

Angela wasn't scared or weary of him. He felt like he and Angela were similar in how the rest of the world didn't seem to truly accept or understand them. They were both mysterious, powerful, and alone in some way.

The major difference was Angela seemed to be at peace, while Nico still held grudges and was angry and sad about various instances in his life. He felt like he could be open with her, and she wouldn't judge or degrade him. She had so much wisdom and experience despite her young looks. When he talked to her he felt happier and let down his guard.

Nico felt like he found a companion in Angela. He never told anyone, but one of the reasons why he brought Hazel back to life was in the hope that he found a companion with her. Someone he could travel with, confide in, and was permanent and will always be there like Bianca was before she left for the hunters. Then Hazel found Frank, and now spent most of her time with him. Percy wasn't very reliable since he had Annabeth, tons of other friends, and was always being dragged into all these quests and dirty work for the Gods.

Soon Nico started fantasizing Angela coming back to Earth with him, but that seemed highly improbable she most likely wouldn't want to and Hera won't bring back an extra person.

Nico didn't want to stay in this Underworldless world, and never see Hazel and Percy again.

All these thoughts ran through his head as he entered Angela's tent. She was packing things up as if she were going to be leaving soon.

"Afternoon Deadriser, come to say goodbye before you and your friends leave?" she greeted cheerily. Nico cleared his throat mustering up his courage before he lost it.

"Actually I was going to offer you a chance to come back with us. I know how you enjoy traveling and seeing/discovering new things. I can promise you that our world is nothing like Alegasia. It might be worth your while." Nico rambled nervously

She looked at him oddly with those big mysterious eyes.

"A new adventure in another world…" She mused to herself "Will I be able to come back?" she asked.

Nico tried not to look to disappointed "Yes, I believe so." He answered although he wasn't sure she could even get to earth in the first place.

"Well Solumbum looks like I'm going on a new adventure!" she said to the cat curled up in the corner.

Angela then looked up to Nico with sparkling eyes. She then completely surprised him by kissing him on the cheek.

"Now go off and make yourself busy while I continue to pack my things." She dismissed him cheerily.

Nico walked out of the tent dreamily, he smiled imagining a brighter future.

~)*(~

Percy was in the stables again bored. Now that the war was over there was nothing to do, no more training, planning, or helping out with various things. Percy already visited sickbay to tell them of the news personally, but after that he felt like he was no longer needed.

He was starting to feel extremely homesick. He'd been so busy these past weeks, months? He lost track. That he hardly thought of home, but now he had all the time in the world to think of home.

Eragon found him stretched out on a pile of hay reminiscing about all the happy, non-scary times of his old life.

"How did I know that I'd find you here?" Eragon chuckled. Percy returned the smile. He and Eragon had grown to become good friends during all those earth training sessions together. Percy was going to miss the dragon rider.

"What's up?" Percy asked. During their time together Percy taught Eragon some slang.

"I want to show you something." Eragon said suspiciously a playful spark in his eyes. Percy gave him an odd look, but got up and followed the half-elf out to a tent Percy didn't recognize.

Eragon said some words in the ancient language, before walking in. in the center of the tent was a table with four egg-shaped stones resting upon its surface. There was nothing else in the room.

Eragon walked behind the table so it was between him and Percy. Eragon smiled looking down at the stones as if they were his children.

"These are dragon eggs." Eragon explained. Percy looked mildly surprised as he stepped closer to them they were all different sizes and colors. The demigod focused on a blue one fascinated by the white veins running on its surface rich color. He was about to feel its surface, but stopped himself as he remembered his manners. Eragon exhaled loudly as if he's been holding his breath.

Percy was suspicious. "Can I touch it?" he asked.

"Yes of course, but I should warn you. Dragons aren't like other beings in that that they hatch at a certain time, temperature etc. Dragons only hatch when they feel the presence of their rider." Eragon explained.

"How do they know who their rider is?" Percy asked confused stepping away from the table.

"No one truly knows how dragons choose their riders. That depends on the dragon, but when you touch an egg the baby dragon can feel you presence sort of like the mind connection Saphira and I share. Dragons can wait in their eggs for years until they choose their rider." Eragon continued.

"What if you don't want a dragon?" Percy asked. Eragon looked disappointed as he answered.

"The only way to get rid of a dragon is to either kill it or magically destroy the connection, but that has only ever happened once in history, and it'll make the dragon go insane. Having a dragon hatch for you is an honor and blessing. At first you may wish you never touched the egg, but soon you'll learn to appreciate your dragon. I speak from experience." He finished with a small smirk.

"I already have trouble keeping up with my homework how am I supposed to take care of a dragon, much less return home with one. I don't think I can do this, sorry." Percy rambled. Eragon nodded thoughtfully.

"Soon these eggs will journey amongst the four races and find their riders. I just thought I'd give you a chance. I remember you saying that you're constantly being attacked, and hunted back home a dragon can help protect you. I wish to repay you for your services here with this opportunity." Eragon told him truthfully. Percy started fiddling with his fingers distractedly considering this offer. A dragon on his side would be really helpful even better than a hell hound.

"I should also add that with a dragon comes the lifespan of an elf and magic." Eragon added enticingly. Percy was shocked and stepped away even farther from the table. He would basically be immortal with the lifespan of an elf. It was like being offered godhood again, and magic that could be useful.

Eragon thought about what he just said. Percy was already naturally powerful with his earth and water powers if he had magical abilities he could be unstoppable.

Percy tentatively stepped up to the table and placed his hand on the blue egg. The surface was smooth he felt the power within the stone pulsing like a heartbeat. Soon he snapped out of his reverie and took his hand off. Immediately whatever connection he felt disappeared. Eragon was staring at the egg after a while with no hatching Eragon looked up to Percy with a small smile on his face.

"There are three more you can try." He said confidently. Percy didn't feel so enthusiastic, and stepped away again.

"Thank you for doing this Eragon I really appreciate it, but I don't want this. I have a girl back home and I don't want to watch her grow old while I'm still seventeen. I don't want to stick out and be an object of discussion even more than I already am. Thanks again." Percy said with a grim smile backing up towards the door.

Eragon looked disappointed, but nodded.

"Those are noble reasons. I wish you good luck in your travels friend." Eragon smiled warmly offering his hand.

Percy took it graciously "Likewise" he replied.

~)*(~

The demigods stood on hill overlooking lake Tudosten. Jason received a dream message from Juno telling them to meet at the hill at midday. The three including Angela stood on the hill dressed in their old preferred clothes again. A crowd of the Varden gathered below to see them off. The dwarves gave Percy one of the scry proof hammer necklace like Eragon had. Percy wasn't sure if it would work back home, but appreciated it nonetheless. The Varden soldiers were sad to see Jason leave calling him the greatest general they had ever known and gave him a medal. Nico already had a sort of souvenir through Angela. The elves gave them a blessing in the Ancient Language, and they shook countless beings hands before Saphira let loose a thunderous roar and bright torrent of fire in farewell.

~)*(~

Soon the world around them started to fade away until they found themselves back home. Percy blinked and found himself in his cabin at Camp Halfblood. He took a moment to get his bearings straight before breaking out into a huge smile breathing in a huge gulp of the ocean air that could always be smelled in the Poseidon cabin. He hadn't been here in nearly a year, and now that both wars were over he would probably never have to leave again. That meant he could finally be with Annabeth and friends in peace, with that thought in mind he ran out of his cabin taking in all the familiar sights and smells of his favorite place in the world.

It was lunch time and all the cabins were heading up to the dining hall. Percy searched until he saw Annabeth leading her cabin mates. He bolted towards her, and tackled her into a hug. She punched him hard in the gut making him double over.

"P-Percy! What in Hades?" She asked in astonishment getting a good look at his face.

"The one and only, I missed you too wise girl." Percy said cheekily with his goofy grin and arms out for another hug.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU JUST GO OFF AND DISAPPEAR AND…" Whatever else she was going to say was smothered by Percy's kiss. Picking her up and spinning her around. The campers all cheered.

When they broke apart Annabeth was failing to keep her angry face on and broke into a relieved smile.

"What am I going to do with you seaweed brain?" she asked touching his face overjoyed to be in his arms again. He just smiled, as he led her rest of the way to the dining hall impatient to see all of his friends again. Jason was there embracing Piper. Nico and Angela made their way out of the Hades cabin to join the celebration. Angela looking around wide eyed at everything and everyone around her in astonishment. Today was going to be the perfect start to a new age of Peace and happiness.

~The End~

**A/N- I know I changed what was written in the book a little with the new Alegaisian government, but I wanted the demigods to leave a legacy/mark in Alegaisia before they went home. Thank you for reading, patience, and reviews!_ Atra esterní ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda_ means _May good fortune rule over you. Peace live in your heart. And the stars watch over you_**


	25. sequel

Greetings readers!, I know many of you want a sequel and I really appreciate that you like my story enough that you want a sequel, but I'm afraid I just don't have time to write one :( . I might write one after I finish my other story _Civil War_, but I doubt it.

I left the ending with a lot of questions on purpose, because personally I like endings like that and it's similar to what Rick Riordan does. I wanted to give the reader a chance to make their own guesses, and leave the story to their imaginations.

Which is why I'm allowing anyone who would like to write their own unofficial sequel to this story to go ahead and do so, because I doubt I'll ever get around to writing one. Just remember to state somewhere in your story where the original idea came from, because otherwise that will be plagiarism and I will report you. For example you can say

"Based on the fanfiction _Help From Another World_ by Fortissimo Trumpeter" or "The Unofficial sequel to the fanfiction _Help from Another World_ by Fortissimo Trumpeter"... something like that.

Good Luck! and thanks again for reading.


End file.
